


冬暮

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: 被迫远离故土的艾莎与安娜莫名其妙地卷入了一场有关预言的风波中，冥冥之中似乎有什么力量在引导她们走向自己的使命...或是厄运。
Kudos: 2





	1. 楔子

在苔原上肆虐了数个日夜之后，暴风雪终于在这一天的傍晚时分暂时停息。尽管她离那座黑色城堡越来越近，但艾莎的心情反倒更加沉重，单单是透过逐渐黯淡下去的天光看到那建筑影影绰绰的阴暗轮廓，就足以教她窒息了。  
此刻，雪止、风静，死寂吞没了整片白色荒原；只有身后柔软单调的沙沙声能给艾莎些许慰藉，那是安娜的长靴踩过积雪时发出的声音。她转过身，看到自己的妹妹正拄着一根枯枝在雪地里跋涉，步履蹒跚，便赶紧过去搀住安娜；当她把妹妹空出的那只胳膊环过自己的脖颈时，熊皮衣覆着的成片雪花粘在了她裸露的肌肤之上，让她打了个寒战；可是也仅此而已了。  
“艾莎，快告诉我那鬼地方已经不远了。”  
“我已经能看到它了，但是你需要休息。天黑之前我们就扎营生火，什么时候——安娜，安娜！”艾莎感觉妹妹的身体软了下去，几乎全靠手杖支撑才没有瘫倒在地。有那么一瞬间，她以为安娜已经因低温而昏厥，便赶紧把她背了起来。她看到前方有个避风的土丘，立刻跌跌撞撞、几乎是手脚并用地朝着土丘跑去。  
“你真是贴心，姐姐。”安娜的声音听起来虚弱极了。  
“别再说话了，安娜，我保证你马上就会好起来，我保证！”艾莎终于绕到了土丘背面，只是眼前的情景让她大吃一惊：有人已经在此地扎了营，被三顶空帐篷围绕的篝火烧得正旺，火堆上架了一口铸铁锅。没时间迟疑了，她立刻把身上唯一一件外套丢在营火旁当毯子，轻轻地把安娜放在上面，头枕在自己的腿上。幸运的是，汤锅里煮了鹿肉、韭葱和卷心菜，浓稠的汤汁散发出油脂香气，正咕嘟嘟地冒着泡。她盛了一勺肉汤，觉得闻起来还算新鲜，便赶紧用嘴吹凉，喂给安娜喝。几勺热汤进肚，安娜的脸上终于有了几分血色。她慢慢抬起眼皮，咕哝着说：  
“我以前可不知道你的魔法还能变出肉汤来。”  
艾莎只是轻轻用手指拂过妹妹冻僵的脸颊，没有做声。她不敢看安娜的眸子，因为她知道自己的妹妹一定又在用那关切而热忱的目光抚摸着她；而她畏惧这目光，因为正是她又一次把妹妹推往险境。安娜从不曾责怪些什么，只是怀着始终如一的爱和忠诚与她相守；可这反倒总会让她更加内疚。  
安娜依偎在艾莎的怀里，觉得自己暖和了不少。她注意到了周围的帐篷，心知自己喝下的肉汤并非源自魔法，因此稍后该向主人道谢才是；唯一的问题是，自她清醒起，始终不见有人归来。苔原上什么事情都可能发生，而且如果艾莎说得没错，那她们此刻已经离那黑暗力量的源头很近了。想到这，她便不由自主地担忧起这些旅人的命运。  
不知道是不是她的祈祷起了作用，没过多久，黯淡暮色中竟真现出几个人形来。直到他们靠近火光，安娜才看清这些人的模样:走在最前的是个亚麻色头发的男人，生锈盔甲外罩着破破烂烂的长袍，完全看不出其上领地纹章的式样。一个打扮时髦的青年男子紧随其后，他穿着一件颜色鲜艳、带百褶领口的上衣；从营火旁的鲁特琴判断，安娜觉得他大概是个吟游诗人之类的角色。另有一位年纪稍长但保养极好的女士，只是那一袭黑色长裙让安娜怀疑她刚刚出席了自己独生子的葬礼。艾莎看到他们，便赶忙为自己的唐突致歉；但安娜却被别的东西给吸引了：从穿着来看，这些人恐怕都和自己的姐姐一样能够掌控冰霜，否则他们在隆冬时节的苔原里绝对撑不过哪怕一晚上。更令安娜心生怀疑的是，那诗人的手上分明生满了冻疮，可是他却毫不在意般依旧卷着袖子，任凭自己青紫的手指暴露在寒风之中。  
虽然打扮奇怪，这些陌生人却非常和气，主动邀请姐妹一同宿营。趁无人注意，安娜赶紧与姐姐交换了个眼神。看到艾莎对自己的顾虑心领神会，她这才感到稍微安心了些。眼下她的手臂已经灵便自如，但两腿还是不听使唤，只好眼看着艾莎扎起帐篷、拾来柴火，自己却什么忙也帮不上。似乎是察觉到了安娜的不安，那位武士主动开口:  
“我想你们来到此地，也是因为皇帝陛下的号召吧。”  
“正是如此。我和姐姐一定会查清楚这蔓延帝国全境、连月不止的暴风雪背后到底是什么在作祟，我敢说这世上还没有人比她更懂冰雪了，对吧，艾莎？”  
听到妹妹的盛情赞美，艾莎颇为不好意思地笑了起来，原本苍白的脸上有些泛红。为了排解尴尬，艾莎连忙岔开话题，说道：  
“我们徒受恩惠，却忘了自我介绍，这实在是有失礼貌。我是艾莎，这是我的妹妹，安娜。”  
“曼施拉姆的海德里希，向您致敬。”武士微微颔首，以示敬意。曼施拉姆这个名字对艾莎而言并不陌生。她早就从书中了解过此地的美名：这个王国位于大陆西方，国民以尚武著称。传言那里的骑士在充当封建主和军人之外，也对匡扶弱小、维持正义等品质颇为热衷，这也正是他们所尊崇的湖中女士为他们定下的信条。每五年就会有一位骑士经过层层角逐，得以饮下湖中女士赐予的圣水。有幸蒙此莫大荣耀的骑士在那之后便会放弃俗务，全心侍奉女神，以传播美德为余生大业。  
艾莎喜欢看书——无论是几年前那短暂若梦的太平日子里，还是更久前在紧闭房门后自我幽禁的日日夜夜，书都是她最好的朋友——除了安娜之外。事实上，除了书中见闻，她和安娜也亲身到过曼施拉姆，切实体会了“骑士精神”在那里究竟意味着什么。如果不是几位骑士相助，她很可能已经失去安娜了；此事每每让她痛心不已，好在一切都已经过去了。虽然正身处世界尽头的冰冻荒野上，但她依然抓着安娜纤细的指头，而这一次她决不会再放手。  
“我有个提议。”诗人说道。“这一夜还很长，看起来大家也都没什么睡意。所以为什么不多讲讲你们的故事呢，两位女士？我们用不了多久就要并肩出生入死，了解一下战友也不会有什么坏处。如果你们的故事足够精彩，说不定我还能即兴作首诗，这样我的自我介绍才会更有趣。”诗人用他那对黑漆漆的眼睛盯着安娜，补充道：  
“大家都同意吧？”  
见另外两人都点头称是，艾莎便也不再推辞。她让妹妹轻轻靠在自己的肩头，安娜的眼睛半睁半闭，睫毛不时眨动,显得安适平和。随后她望向海德里希，说道：“我想，我们的第一个故事还是应该由我来讲。海德里希阁下，你会对这个故事感兴趣的——因为它正发生在你的家乡。”


	2. 噩兆

依通常的速度，从阿伦戴尔骑马赶到曼施拉姆至少要花掉一个月的时间；但汉斯派出的追兵如影随形，安娜便只能昼夜兼程，竟在一周时间里就进入了这个骑士之国的腹地。  
倘若她能预见未来，当初就绝不会对如此仁慈地处置自己这位前男友了。汉斯非但没有在遭到挫败后就此一蹶不振，反倒卷土重来，在击败了自己的十几位哥哥之后，携大军征服了阿伦戴尔——这听来可真像是天方夜谭，除了它确实发生了之外。  
在城破之日，汉斯眼见让手下士兵们几天里都不得寸进的风雪和冰棘逐渐退却，直至消散无踪，几乎以为自己下一刻就能让那对姐妹沦为阶下囚。于是他提着剑，以一种胜利者的倨傲姿态漫步在王宫长廊；脚下是北地人织出的地毯，身旁是阿伦戴尔历任统治者的画像：从久远古代里那些蓄着长须、肌肉虬结的蛮人领袖，一直到艾莎和安娜。画像里，这对姐妹的加冕礼服样式之繁复，工艺之精细，足以让法兰兹堡选帝侯都艳羡无比；又因艾莎的魔法和巧思，染上凡世罕有、澄澈缥缈如彩虹光谱般的色泽，而碎裂水晶样式的饰物也起了恰到好处的点缀作用。想到自己的画像也会跻身此列，他便难以抑制狂喜，持剑的手不住颤抖。尽管在美学造诣上完全无法与艾莎匹敌，但汉斯非常确定自己的脑瓜比这位前前女王聪明太多：她徒有举世无双的魔法技艺，却从不一展才华，将其用于伟大的武装征服事业当中；这简直就是暴殄天物。当他用剑尖指着艾莎的咽喉，那些她信奉的有关于友善、互助的老旧信条和过剩的同情心将显得多么可笑！  
汉斯心情雀跃，每经过一副盔甲架便要把它砍倒。甲片散落在地时发出的刺耳噪音反倒让他更加兴奋，以至于直到推开两人寝室门前，他都在放声大笑；他正要用这嘲弄向两姐妹宣告阿伦戴尔的王冠已经易主，而自己才是最后赢家。他不禁幻想，当自己在两姐妹面前现身时，她们脸上会是怎样一副神情：痛悔、愤怒，还是无助？而无论哪种，他都要好好享受。只可惜他知道艾莎和安娜绝无可能匍匐在他脚下祈求宽恕，不然他的乐趣还会更多。  
于是他一脚踢开房门。木门发出哀嚎，他也一样。寝室里壁炉熄灭，桌上的红茶也已凉透，镜前窗后皆空无一人,只有被风吹起的窗帘还在飘动。据说在那一天，所有阿伦戴尔居民都听到了这位新国王的咆哮；好似一只受了伤的熊那样，他的吼声中满溢着被痛苦点燃的怒火。  
虽然汉斯几乎把王宫里所有能摧毁的家具都剁成了木屑，他的愤怒还是无法得到平息。他深感自己必须要为这些年来在马厩里遭受的屈辱实施报复；另一方面，只要他还未除掉阿伦戴尔的正统继承人，他的宝座就不过是由玻璃砌成，随时可能在人民的反抗声浪中崩毁坍塌。幸好，当一位君主想要对付政敌时，总是有很多手段可用——光明正大的，见不得人的；而派出刺客则是其中比较奏效的那一种。可惜就像滴汇入海洋，艾莎和安娜的踪迹实难寻觅。  
但汉斯不仅有野心，更善于忍耐；他时常劝诫自己，一个耐心的猎人总能等来自己的机会，而他也只需要静候手下传来捷报。活捉两人之时，大仇便能得报。

但他永远也没能等到。

安娜为了换些旅费，不得不把那匹载她和艾莎出逃的枣红马卖给了马贩子；自那之后两人便只能搭商队马车,时常也需要徒步赶路。每当她走在灌木和高草间的土路时，身旁总是虫鸣四起。曼施拉姆纬度偏南，因此景色也和家乡大为不同。初夏的阿伦戴尔天空开阔，荒凉了近半年的山峦上总算染了寡淡新绿，间或点缀鲜花，散布在冰雪消融时现出的清澈溪流中，显出生机又不过分艳丽。阳光温暖，风却凉爽宜人，实在是一年里最好的时节了。但此时，曼施拉姆的气温已称得上炎热焦灼。放眼望去，到处都是千篇一律、提供不了阴凉的低矮植被，就连这点绿意都被阳光蒸融得格外稀薄，退化为在干涸大地上肆意繁殖的肿瘤和恶疮。  
但安娜知道，这样的气候对艾莎而言一定更加难熬。她是凛风与雪野间的歌者，烈日只会让她的光彩褪色。不过让她欣慰的是，虽然艾莎在守城战中因过度使用魔法而昏迷了许久，如今已能一瘸一拐地走路；也多亏如此，否则安娜觉得自己实在没法说服艾莎选择出逃。事实上，几天前艾莎终于清醒过来后，便坚决不让安娜再搀着她了。安娜知道艾莎已经竭尽全力，为了阿伦戴尔全不顾及自身安危。她曾细细看过昏睡不醒的艾莎，那时姐姐往昔洁白温润如象牙般的颈子上，青色静脉蜿蜒如冰河，其中流淌的除了鲜血还有失控的魔力。她的魔法很美，可有时候也会反过来伤到她；这也许就是冰雪的本质：静谧美丽之外也同样严酷肃杀。如果艾莎不是那么坚强，也许已经付出了生命的代价。但更难治愈的还是心伤——安娜不知道需要多少时间才能让艾莎重新走出阴影。在北地，艾莎曾短暂享有自由；但如今她曾发誓保全的国土与人民又陷于恶徒之手。这种事情一再发生：她越在乎什么，就越没法守护它。因此她自愿戴上了愧疚铸的镣铐，负罪感也与日俱增。  
但无论如何，一切都会好起来的。安娜救过艾莎两次；旧时如此，现今亦然。  
不过眼下至少还有一件事值得期待。安娜从路牌上得知，两人离镜湖只有不到半日的行程——她从姐姐那里了解过湖中女士的传说，也知道镜湖不仅有宜人风光，更是曼施拉姆五年一度饮杯大典举办之地。经过遴选的骑士们将群聚湖畔进行竞技，而唯有智慧、德行、武技皆胜过他人者才有机会饮下杯中之水。自有记载以来，关于圣水的传闻就不曾停歇：有人说它能强健体魄，滋养灵魂；也有人说它能让凡人以超然眼光重新看待世界。但在所有流言蜚语中，其实只有一点确凿无疑：饮下圣水后，骑士总会为传播湖中女士的福音而奉献余生。这些幸运儿广受拥戴，因为他们确实会忠实践行信条，选择均等地爱万物，而非只在乎区区数人。人们总是倾向于认为这是更难达到的境界，因此任何领主都很乐意邀请他们成为座上宾，并将其视作莫大荣幸；而他们也从不会轻易拒绝抛来的橄榄枝。这并非是贪慕权势，而是因为他们清楚：只有身居高位才更容易成就伟业。  
说实话，安娜对这些民俗一向没什么兴趣。不过当听说饮杯大典日期将近时，她还是眼前一亮。庆典意味着比武、狂欢和宴饮，虽然艾莎对械斗和舞蹈肯定都没什么兴趣，但当地的小吃和时令水果总该能让艾莎的心情好些;自逃亡以来，安娜头一次在姐姐脸上看到笑容，就是前几天她们吃到那些甜美浆果的时候，而当地人称这些藤上结出的紫色果实为葡萄，甚至还会拿它酿酒。也许她们还能在湖边住上几日，待艾莎完全康复时上路也不迟。近些天来的旅程乏味但平静，她早就把汉斯给抛诸脑后了；而她们已经跨越了数条国境线，此时顾虑刺客倒更像是在庸人自扰。  
正当她琢磨着怎么向艾莎开口征询意见时，路边的黑麦草丛却传来了一阵骚动。她立刻警觉地远离草丛，解下背上的弩机，手忙脚乱地开始拉弦上箭。这柄压杆式弩是王家军械库的珍藏，弩片上浇铸出象征阿伦戴尔的番红花；它做工精致而且容易操控，唯一的缺点是威力稍小。比起拿来自卫，其实更适合猎狐。她还没来得及瞄准草丛，就看到一只中了箭的岩羚羊从植被中窜了出来，逃向道路另一侧的灌木中。猎人们循着血迹而来却丢失了目标，因此有些气急败坏；领头的猎手大声呵斥安娜，让这个不要命的女孩别再挡路。安娜对污言秽语充耳不闻，不过还是识趣地后退了几步。当这些猎人经过身旁时，安娜注意到他们挎着的麻袋里装了各色皮毛，甚至还有鲜艳的野鸡翎子。眼前众人似乎确实只是猎户，唯一奇怪的地方就是他们腰间别着棍棒。当安娜意识到危险将临时已经太晚了，有人操起木棒狠狠砸向她的后脑，让她吃痛而失去平衡，手中弩机也因此摔落；可她依然挣扎着拾起兵器，试图反击，但那个袭击者突然不再动作，而是眼神空洞地栽向地面。这时，安娜才注意到有根带锯齿的冰锥刺穿了他的心脏。她大喊着姐姐的名字，让她不要再勉强使用奥术；但艾莎完全不顾妹妹的劝阻，双手各自放出一股霜雾，其中飘荡着万千细小冰晶凝成的剃刀；刺客落入其中，血肉顷刻间便遭剥离，只余带着无数割痕的森然白骨，仿佛每一寸都被锯齿划过。但安娜丝毫不感到宽慰，因为她看到艾莎指间的风霜愈盛，脸色就愈发苍白，嘴角甚至开始渗出浓稠血液，顺着薄薄的颌骨成股流下。每多操纵哪怕一片雪花都会让她承受水银灌入血管、周身所有骨头都被碾成粉末也无法比拟的极大折磨。  
目睹同僚惨死，一名刺客决定不顾雇主的指示，张弓搭箭，瞄准艾莎；但在他松开拨弦的手指之前，从侧面飞来的弩矢就钉进了眉梢。安娜赶紧丢下手弩，跌跌撞撞地向艾莎跑去，脑海里只剩一个念头：她要阻止姐姐继续施法，哪怕是在那霜雾里粉身碎骨也在所不惜。最坏的情况并没有发生，因为艾莎突然像松脱的布偶一样全身瘫软，单膝跪倒在地。即便如此，艾莎还是伸出右臂，手掌攥拳；伴随着她的手势，大地张开巨口，露出冰凌组成的獠牙。它刺穿最后一个袭击者的脊梁，就像把罪人钉在刑柱上。  
然后安娜看到自己的姐姐咳出几口鲜血，再也支撑不住身躯，颓然倒在染了点点猩红的地面上。

艾莎睁开双眼，发现自己身处一间石室当中；石室穹顶中央处开了天窗，正午时分炽烈的日光就顺着天窗洒落进来，映亮了整间房屋。借着这光，她看到墙壁上用油彩绘出传说题材的壁画，似乎记述了一位骑士的漫长朝圣之路；屋内灰尘荡漾，天花板上散布着蛛网。而安娜正蜷缩在墙角，以手掩面，状若啜泣；另一个矮小姑娘正试图安慰她。那陌生女孩身披白绿相间、带月桂图案的长袍，风帽下探出几缕红发，打扮和壁画里指引骑士的女神侍从几乎一模一样。于是她轻声呼唤着妹妹的名字，因缺乏气力，嗓音有些低微虚弱。但她和安娜都还活着，这就已经是足够的奖赏了。  
安娜依然在哭泣，只不过这次是在艾莎的怀里;太多的喜悦与忧虑凝成泪水，只为姐姐而滴落。  
“你可能会没命的。”安娜因抽噎而有些口齿不清，她衷心希望这句话不会被艾莎理解成责备。当她背着艾莎跨越草丛和干涸河床时，姐姐的身体分明就像铁块那样冰冷而无生气。如果不是这群旅行者相助，她甚至不知道这次是否还能救下艾莎的性命。她的心只不过是勉强拼接在一起的瓷器残片，只要轻轻触碰就随时可能碎裂满地。   
艾莎弯曲手指，擦拭着妹妹脸颊上的泪滴。   
“但是你又一次救了我，安娜。” 艾莎转头看向那个陌生女孩；嘴角微翘，眉头却皱起，本该是表达谢意的微笑看起来却歉疚而疲惫。  
“我叫雅妲。”女孩的绿色大眼睛和翡翠一样明亮。  
“谢谢你，雅妲。”  
眼前情景让雅妲有些局促不安起来。她在屋里转来转去，试图找点清扫工作来做；随后又猜想现在或许该让这对苦命的姐妹独处，赶紧找了个托辞想要告退，但艾莎却拉住了她，请求她务必多待一会儿，她也只好应允了下来。  
见到安娜终于平静了下来，身躯不再起伏颤抖，雅妲终于鼓起勇气说道：“事实上，两位小姐，你们要感谢的人可能并不是我。”听到这话，安娜赶紧擦干眼泪，准备侧耳倾听。  
“是昂妮卡主母决定把艾莎小姐带到我们的神殿中，并嘱咐我为她施药的。你们可能已经注意到我的穿着了——”  
“您是湖中女士神谕团的成员。”艾莎似有所悟。  
“的确如此。和一般宗教团体不同，我们并不致力于传播福音或是救济世人；神谕团唯一的职责就是借助女神的见识，为有求之人提供预言。而在饮杯大典时，神谕团则会派出部分成员见证仪式，并藉由预言判定获选的骑士是否确实有资格饮下杯中之水。”  
“你们当为耳目与头脑，专心查明智慧、狂妄和愚昧；以空口谈及仁爱，以手足践行公平乃是他人之务，切勿混淆。”艾莎吟出一段经文，但内容则让安娜困惑。  
“《亚刃行谊》第三章十七小节——艾莎小姐，你还真是博览群书。”  
听到这话，安娜笑了起来，脸上却还是泪痕纵横。  
“有时候我真的很怀疑，这世上还有没有她不曾看过的书。”  
妹妹的诚心赞美让艾莎苍白的脸上霎时染满樱红，她只好继续原来的话题：  
“很抱歉打断了你，雅妲。还请继续讲下去吧。”  
雅妲清了清嗓子，继续说道：  
“镜湖之畔有庭院专供神谕团成员在饮杯大典期间居住，而我们现在就身处其中的一间偏室。在饮杯大典结束之前，你们可以一直待在这里，我保证会好好照顾你们的。”  
“我实在是感激不尽，雅妲。可惜我们现在实在是无以为报。”安娜说道。  
“不，不，”雅妲急切地挥挥手，面色涨红。“当主母大人决定伸出援手时，她绝对是不求回报的，因为她向来只为更大的利益服务。但我不过是一个修习中的小小学徒，被选中参加饮杯大典就已是极大荣幸，实在没有足够的智慧猜度主母大人的做法。何况——”雅妲的手指在积满灰尘的柜子和屋顶青苔上一一掠过。“大部分时间里这儿都无人使用，因此实在破败寒碜了点，显然不是什么舒适的居所。”  
“看得出来，这间庭院曾经有过更辉煌的时候。”艾莎看着壁画，喃喃说道。从绘制水平上看，这些壁画在三百年前绝对称得上杰作；但就和这间石室里的其他东西一样，时间让它们失却了从前的风华。与壁画相比，地砖的情形要更加糟糕；它上面曾刻着的繁复精妙纹路如今已因风化而变得模糊，教人再也辨认不出。  
“俗世庙堂可能会随时间流逝而坍塌，但我们心中的却不会。”雅妲的语气生硬，像是在上一堂诵经课。“不管怎样，我现在真的该打扫一下屋子了。一会儿昂妮卡主母如果发现我们尊贵的客人正待在一间尘土飞扬的陋室里，她肯定会大感不悦的。”  
“‘尊贵的客人’？主母大人还说什么了么？”安娜非但不觉得自己是受了奉承，反而还有些惊惶。  
“除此之外恐怕我一无所知。安娜小姐，你没必要感到不安；我保证你们在这非常安全，绝对不会再有任何来伤害你们的。”艾莎立刻便知道安娜在求助时隐瞒了她们遭到袭击的真实情况。但谎言往往难以维持长久，倘若这些预言师们知晓了她们的身份，可能会引发一场风波。为此，艾莎赶紧岔开话题：  
“我还有一个问题想要请教。”艾莎注意到，壁画其中一幕是骑士昂首执剑，徒步翻越群山；而巫师持杖立于舟头，远渡重洋。英雄站在山风之中，阳光在他的肩甲上闪耀；而恶徒身旁恶浪咆哮，连月亮也藏身在阴云后。尽管如此，这对英雄与恶徒却像是一对本出同源的双生恒星，在黑暗银河里彼此吸引，只在相撞时才会绽放出足令万千生灵目盲的极盛光芒，如今借着壁画的形式映入她晶蓝色的眼眸；而这也是《亚刃行谊》的结尾和高潮：受到神启的骑士亚刃与全情倾注在巫术的法师格得相约决斗，而亚刃是最终胜者。尽管《亚刃行谊》里用华丽诗句描述了这场宿命之战的场面，却对亚刃之后的命运语焉不详。但这幅壁画却交代了更多内容：亚刃在赢得决斗后，选择饮下了圣杯之水，成为了首位圣杯骑士。亚刃本人自此远离尘嚣，在对正道的求索中度过余生，但他的精神却泽被后世，成为了让分裂的曼施拉姆重新缔结和平的根本力量。如果壁画里记述的确实是亚刃的故事，那它和《亚刃行谊》之间的出入就很让人困惑了。  
“这副壁画描述的似乎就是首位圣杯骑士，亚刃的故事。但其中内容要比《亚刃行谊》丰富得多。比如说——”艾莎指着壁画的左下角，说道：“壁画里，亚刃和格得起初立于一处，彼此相望，似乎情同手足。但叙事诗里则根本没有提及这一点。”  
似乎是下了很大决心似的，雅妲迟疑了片刻才回应道：  
“因为《亚刃行谊》记述的并非完整的故事。其中的某些部分被刻意删去了，以防听众误解。不过既然你发问了，而我也没什么理由说谎，那告诉你完整版本的情节也无妨。”  
安娜赶紧凑近两人，生怕遗漏了哪怕任何一点细枝末节。  
“曼施拉姆如今繁荣团结，遵循女神教诲的领主们以仁爱统治人民，以勇武抵御外敌，以虔诚面对内心。但几百年前的景象大不相同。那时古老王国的最后统治者英年早逝而身后没有子嗣，因此群雄迭起，皆称自己有资格为王。无需多言，那是个黑暗的年代：公爵们指挥手下骑士互相攻击，而战火所及，只余焦土饿殍。”  
“而亚刃和格得则是当时一位领主的后裔；格得为兄，亚刃为弟。”  
“所以他们是一奶同胞。”  
雅妲没有听见艾莎的自言自语，继续讲述道：  
“他们的父亲曾力保一方太平，但在兵变阴谋中身亡。全家上下，只有格得和亚刃侥幸逃生。那时候，巫术虽已几至绝迹，但还没有像当今这样完全成为传说。”  
仿佛屋中正有冷风吹过似的，安娜深吸一口气，打了个寒战。  
“格得从小就显露出魔法天赋，能呼唤疾风，制造萤火；甚至能够扭曲光线，隐藏身形。当他还是领主的儿子时，这种天赋会招来非议；但落难后却为两兄弟的生活提供了保障。格得利用自己的巫术偷拐抢骗，荫蔽亚刃成长；而尽管长期与渣滓为伍，两人却从未忘记自己的出身和崇高理想。在终于过上稍体面的生活后，已经长大成人的格得和亚刃自然无法坐视生灵疾苦，便要远行寻求拨乱反正的方法。于是格得计划动身去往世界西北端的阿伦戴尔，只因典籍和流言记载此地仍保留着一些魔法。他认为如果自己拥有超凡力量，就能凭一己之力拯救家乡；而亚刃则认为，时下乱局全由人心不足所致，而解决问题的唯一办法是依靠美德教化众人，并带来秩序。尽管意见不合，他们还是为彼此送上真诚祝福，自此分别。”  
“《亚刃行谊》便由此开始，用诗句为载体记述了亚刃一路上所经受的磨难困苦，以及他是如何受到湖中女士召唤，并以女神教诲指引方向，感化他人。但长诗里不曾提及的事是：亚刃曾向神谕团寻求过预言。当时他刚刚经受一场失败，战果尽丧；在偶然间，他听说了神谕团，便因迷茫而前来拜访。他当时提出的问题是：‘我能否追寻到我生命中最宝贵的东西?’而时任主母在主持预言仪式后，告知他：他此生有两样东西视若珍宝；当他得之其一，另一样就要永远失去。”  
“亚刃听取预言后受了鼓舞，因为他早已准备好为了曼施拉姆的统一与和平不惜一切代价，而预言结果则意味着他必将得偿所望。”  
“神谕团作出的预言总是这么模棱两可吗？”安娜不禁问道。  
“我对预言术没有太多了解。但无论是我的导师，还是主母大人，都教诲过我：寻求预言者如果听得了事无巨细的答案，往往会试图改变命运。他们永远都不会有神明之智，因此直到最后才会意识到自己的努力不过是一场徒劳；或早或晚，一切预言都会成真。不过亚刃并不是拘泥于细节的流俗之辈，他需要的只是希望，而预言结果给了他希望。”  
“时过境迁。几十年光阴流逝后，亚刃的黑色鬓发上已落满白霜，而他也离自己的梦想只有一步之遥。他忠诚的骑士们已经统一了曼施拉姆的东部，而他则以湖中女士之名，行法治和王道，因此广受爱戴；但曼施拉姆西部依然被一位大海盗占据，据说这大海盗麾下有一位异士，能呼风唤雨，弹指间可让陨石天降；因此，其军势难以阻挡。”  
“亚刃听闻此事，便想起自己的哥哥，格得。而他最担忧的事情终于成真：与格得分别三十余年来，他终于收到了自己哥哥三十余年来寄来的第一封信。信中，格得告诉亚刃自己正为暴君效力。为防兵戎相见、生灵涂炭，倒不如以决斗分出胜负，这样至少在生死分离之前还有机会叙旧。亚刃应允了格得的提议，孤身踏上征程；最终亚刃得胜归来，身上没有一点血迹伤疤；人们为他的胜利而欢呼起舞，但亚刃却拒绝吐露在那座火山岩孤岛上到底发生了什么。”  
“没有了格得的魔法作为倚仗，大海盗的军队一触即溃；而亚刃却在国土统一之日将王冠让给了他最亲密的战友，自此消失，只有一些边陲地区的流言能够证明他还活着。”  
“所以说《亚刃行谊》里对于那场决斗的描述其实都是虚构的？”安娜问道。  
“正是如此。作家用想象力添补了缺失的真相，这样的结局倒也不错。”  
艾莎忽然站了起来。虽因头晕目眩而摇晃了几下，她还是背靠墙壁，朗声说道：  
“关于那场决斗，我倒是有个猜想。格得很可能根本就没有用魔法攻击亚刃，这也就解释了为什么亚刃归来时毫发无损。他向亚刃提出决斗，不过是为了把国土拱手让给亚刃；因为格得知道，就算他能靠魔法结束纷争，人们也不可能接受一位巫师为王。”  
安娜抬眸望向艾莎，举起手补充道：  
“而除了为家乡带来和平的理想之外，预言里所提及的亚刃另一样珍宝，就是他的哥哥。而亚刃和格得都知道，为了实现两人共同的夙愿，格得必须献出生命。”  
雅妲紧抿着嘴。她无数次地聆听、背诵过这个故事，但还是第一次听到这般见解。虽然有些吃惊，她还是赞许说：  
“我不知道真相如何，但这确实是个更发人深省的猜想。”她正在为如何就此话题发表一番机智评论而苦思冥想，却被一个苍老、严厉的女声打断了。昂妮卡主母来了。  
“这就是我们把亚刃与格得关系、以及我们为亚刃预言这两部分内容从《亚刃行谊》中隐去的原因：为了避免它对你们这样想象力过于丰富的听众产生误导。亚刃和格得的故事的寓意在于，即便用心良好，凡人尝试探取自己所不能掌握的力量——例如魔法，都会招致混乱。格得怀着缔造和平的初衷，最后却沦为暴君的仆从，他的巫术也成了暴君夺取土地和财富的工具。而亚刃则谨遵湖中女士的教诲，方才实现理想；而他非但没有被世俗成功所麻痹，而是选择在苦修与漂泊中将福音传向众生——因此亚刃完成了他哥哥终其一生未竟之业，尽管他的力量与格得相比是那样弱小。”  
安娜转头望向门口，却刚好迎向昂妮卡主母那锐利如鹰隼的灰色双瞳，不知为何这让她有些瑟缩。昂妮卡主母微笑着，似乎对安娜的惴惴不安非常满意，就连这笑容也像极了某种猛禽；但她看见艾莎依然倚墙而立，神色平静柔和，便又补充道：  
“希望我的观点能让你们有所领悟，阿伦戴尔的两位女王陛下。”

主母的相貌若鹰，体格则像熊一样粗壮，动作敏捷有力得完全不似老妇。雅妲一见到这位灰发女士就会不由自主地感到紧张，那是一种人类畏惧狂野生灵的本能。她不清楚昂妮卡已经担任了多久的神谕团领袖，只知道自从她成为学徒以来，昂妮卡便一直身处主母之位，似乎也能领导他们直到时间尽头。在每个双月低垂没入银河的无光之夜里，昂妮卡主母都会现身在神谕团面前，主持降灵式；而当主母穿过小圣堂的狭窄走道站上讲坛时，每一根在经年湿气里腐朽的立柱都会在她沉重的脚步中一同动摇，发出不祥响动，让人想起蹩脚诗人在葬礼上演奏的哀乐。对于除了主母之外的人而言，降灵式的过程并不复杂：首先主母会念出一段颂词，群聚台下的神谕团成员们都要屏息静听；随后，台上台下所有参与者要一同进入冥想。在长至整夜、短则半小时的寂静后，主母会猛然站起，敏锐的眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，叙说一段神谕。好的、坏的、让人鼓舞的、催人颓丧的，她无论听到什么，都要一并讲出。不过这只是通常的情形——去年冬至以来，降灵式就再也没有成功过。没有启示，没有神诫；虽然仪式持续时间越来越长，但每次降灵会后，除了一晚上不得饮水所致的口干舌燥之外，神谕团成员还是什么都得不到。既然如此，他们只得闭门谢客，拒绝了这段时间里所有的预言请求。眼下一切如常，但雅妲可猜不准，如果神谕团再也无法得到女神的指示，会不会真有什么动乱发生。而且在今夜，神谕团就会举行预言仪式，请求湖中女士告知他们本届的饮杯者是否将是位合德之人——而各大领地派出的代表都将在场见证。假如到时主母依然无法得到预言，后果如何可就远远超出她的想象了。  
但所有这些事情都不是雅妲该关心的。她只不过是个学徒，职责在于协理杂务，准备场地，以及照顾宾客——而她却完全没把主母那句“尊贵的客人”放在心上，还讲了一个那么愚蠢的故事。想到这，她倍感惶恐，连连鞠躬，为自己的失礼致歉。  
就像雅妲不常侍奉王族一样，安娜和艾莎也永远也没法习惯别人一听闻自己的出身，便迫不及待地卑躬屈膝，好像他们生来只是为了在地位优渥者面前下跪一样。艾莎不得不故作严厉，喝令雅妲别再道歉了。最终雅妲还是学会了在贵胄面前保住尊严，尽管依然不由自主地闪躲着她的目光，但总归比刚才体面多了。  
主母将这一幕尽收眼底却未作评论。在争执结束后，她告诉雅妲：罗琳娜师父需要学徒帮忙；而雅妲似乎也乐于逃离眼下的窘境，一路小跑着消失在了主母庞硕的身躯后。  
“我刚才的话可能会被理解为威胁，在此我向两位小姐道歉。事实上，我对魔法并无成见。只是我职责在身，不得不劝诫学徒。她们在神谕团已经接触过太多晦涩难言的无形力量了，而任何诱导都可能导致她们执迷于追求本不属于自己的东西，从而误入歧途。”昂妮卡相信这对姐妹能理解自己的难处。“更重要的是：你们就像雪地上的黑山羊那样显眼。如果想要隐姓埋名，恐怕需要做得比这更好些。”主母挪开身子让出门口，干燥闷热的风便随阳光一同鱼贯而入，驱使了石室里宝贵的阴凉。  
“我非常清楚你是怎么对付那些刺客的，艾莎。你被选作自然之灵确实再合适不过了。”对于亡国之君而言，尊号通常比花粉还容易导致过敏，因此昂妮卡决定换个称呼。  
“多谢你夸奖我姐姐，主母大人。不过我想你应该知道那已经是几年前的事情的了吧？”安娜还是不打算放下敌意。她的麻痹大意险些害艾莎送命，而她不打算再重蹈覆辙；何况眼前这位老妇实在不怎么讨人喜欢，光是她身上那股药水和焚香的味道就足以令安娜对她敬而远之了。无论如何，她们都属于两个不同的世界，而主母所处的那个只有仪式、冥想和通灵的世界似乎更容易过活。  
“只有在曼施拉姆和阿伦戴尔的边境解冻后，流言才会随雪山融水一同南下。是的，我在次年春天听到了这条消息。在那之前，我以为我活得足够久，再也不会有什么事情能使我感到震惊了。但绝迹已久的魔法再度现世，而流着蓝血的年轻女孩掌控这伟力，修复了秩序那已残破的一角——即便对于童谣来说，这种情节也太过美好了。”  
“是的，是的。所以我恳求你，别再说下去了。我曾猜测那是圆满结局，从没想过它不过是一连串苦难降临前的美丽幻象。”即使阿伦戴尔陷入汉斯之手对于安娜是切肤痛楚，但她也很少这般激动。  
“无论你们愿不愿意接受，时代已经变了。像汉斯那样的僭越者会调转船头，顺着险恶的西风航行；你们既然不愿与之合流，就要随时提防被黑潮吞没。不过在我看来，你们还完全没有做好准备。”昂妮卡边说边向门外走去，转身说道：  
“外面风景很好，也许你们该一起来看看。”  
昂妮卡的话与其说是建议，倒更像是请求，安娜为此大惑不解。但她还是牵着艾莎的手走出了石室。艾莎的手像是鲸脂细细熬出的香薰蜡烛，滑腻温润也苍白纤弱；安娜虽然贪婪，终究不忍心抓得太紧，生怕弄皱了比雏菊花瓣更娇嫩的肌肤。于是她让自己的掌心轻轻搭在艾莎的手背上，时不时地蜷起手指逗弄着姐姐；看见艾莎两颊泛红，她便掩面窃笑。  
室外阳光毒辣，空气却干爽宜人；总算逃离了那种恼人的霉湿味道，安娜心情舒畅了不少。环顾四周，她发现自己刚刚待过的石室其实位于一座神殿侧翼，本是间极不起眼的居所，也许从前供仆人或学徒使用。可现在神殿主体已经摇摇欲坠，只剩这间石室维持完好。神殿拱顶原本由众多立柱支撑，而既然立柱多有垮塌，也就不难怪一阵微风就能让碎石砂砾从天花板上跌落了。刻画了英雄伟业的石膏像因雨水和风化变得面目模糊，有时甚至难于分出性别。这些雕塑四散躺倒在园圃当中，身旁杂草密布。少了园丁的精心侍弄，苜蓿和黑麦便在自然选择的作用下完全取代了繁花，正如恶德通常都能战胜美德。  
安娜顺着山坡向下张望，更多建筑映入眼帘：庙宇、别馆、回廊；无一例外，它们都颓败、荒废了，和她身后的神殿一样，成了在时间中渐冷的余烬。在所有辉煌不再的废墟中，只有最外缘那座顶端带阳台的圆形建筑依然幸存，它裹着尚未褪尽的赭红色颜料，挺立在周围低矮的石头建筑群中，显得格格不入；门前有一片石子和砂浆填出的广场，把它和镜湖连接起来。广场上人头攒动，虽然不知道有什么盛事正在举行，但想必是热闹非常。”  
“如此壮丽，如此破败——这里到底发生了什么？”  
艾莎不禁感叹道。  
“除了岁月流逝之外什么也不曾发生，我的小姐。父辈曾看到太阳升起又落下，而后人亦然，于是人们只当它是不朽的；但即便是星辰，在历经近乎永恒的光阴后也会走向寂灭，更何况这些建筑。”昂妮卡顿了一下，继续说道：  
“有形的庙宇正在崩塌，而无形的庙宇也一样。”  
她的目光行经湖畔，在镇外的帐篷区里稍作停留，又回到艾莎身上。帐篷区是骑士们的临时居所。骑士们从各大领地长途跋涉而来，虽心怀着在饮杯大典上出尽风头的幻想，依然得先屈尊挤作一团。  
“首位圣杯骑士是统一国家后自愿放弃所有尊荣的贤王，但你看看这些自命不凡的年轻人——得不到继承权的贵族幼子，败光祖产的破落户，还有那些不甘心等待，急于出人头地的好战分子；可他们竟成了唯一的选择！不可能再有哪一个生于高门的人愿意成为圣杯骑士了，因为这个头衔只是用草和泥巴糊成的粗劣人偶，专供目不识丁的农民们崇拜，而领主们只会站在后面嗤笑。如果没人做些什么，不需要过太久，圣杯骑士和神谕团的名字就会永远被尘封在史书中，而曼施拉姆也将再一次血流成河。”  
“我听够了。”安娜觉得自己理应警告一下这位絮絮叨叨的老妇。她说得太多了，话中多有讽喻，很难不让人怀疑她另有所图；而自始至终昂妮卡的目光就几乎没离开过艾莎，这更加证实了自己的判断。  
“神谕团和曼施拉姆的未来显然不把握在我和艾莎的手上，因此多说无益。我现在宁愿去镇上感受一下你不屑一顾的俗世美好，比如吃两勺果酱或是找个人跳舞。艾莎，你愿意当我的舞伴吗？”  
但艾莎还在左顾右盼，一时间不知道该作何回答。安娜知道自己不该再勉强艾莎，便撇了撇嘴，转身离去。  
“你会照顾好自己的，对吧，安娜？”看到妹妹打定主意要独自行动，艾莎倒是担忧起来，两臂不自觉地在胸前交叉。察觉到了姐姐的不安，安娜赶紧用一个大大的笑容作为回应，说道：  
“别担心，我只是在广场上转转，等你想清楚了就来找我吧。”  
尽管遭到了拒绝，但是安娜早就习惯了艾莎突如其来的固执，因此丝毫不感到气恼。不过她早晚有一天得教会艾莎，绝不能一头扎进别人的困惑和麻烦里不能自拔；哀叹和谄媚一样，都是心怀不轨者的好伪装。

“你的妹妹对你有些保护过度了，艾莎。”主母看着安娜离去的方向评论道。  
“而我对她也一样。”  
“手足情谊总是让人动容，但狭隘的爱终究会变成枷锁。”昂妮卡背对艾莎，语调像划过北海浪花的破碎月光一样冰冷。

“主母大人，你也许智识渊博，但你不了解我和安娜。”艾莎踏入神殿门扉投出的高大阴影中，因为酷烈的阳光似乎马上就要把她熔化，而热风鼓入肺中，也令她头昏脑涨。没有安娜在旁，她才知道过度施法后自己究竟多么虚弱。  
“你知道为什么湖中女士要以圣杯之水作为赏赐吗？”昂妮卡忽然大步走到艾莎面前，用她那宽厚、松弛的大手抬起艾莎的下颌，而艾莎却发现自己完全没法反抗。“因为圣杯之水能让他们爱世人与爱亲友如一。对于身负使命者而言，这是必要的的品质。总有一天你会发现，安娜不能追随你的脚步，到时候你必须做出选择。”她审视着艾莎，好像工匠鉴别古董，眼神既非轻亵也无敬意。最后，她终于意识到自己的行径似有不妥，松开了手，但艾莎的颌骨已经被捏得生疼。显然，不是每个人的动作都和安娜一样温柔。  
“我以前也曾承担过无法推卸的责任，但安娜永远是我的助力，而非负累。或许安娜是对的，我不该丢下她一人；所以请允许我先行告退。”  
“我还有最后一番话要讲。也许你曾听说过，神谕团再也无法得到女神的指引了。但那是我炮制的谎言，因为每次降灵会上，湖中女士都会在我耳边低语：‘旧时秩序之轮如今损坏，自根源处腐烂蔓延；唯有身怀奇术女子能寻得空洞所在，让平衡再临。’这预言了世界将会沉入黑暗与无序，因此我必须保守秘密。但如今我意识到，也许你就是那位‘身怀奇术女子’；就算现在不知使命所在，也一定会被引向它。那么与其徒劳回避命运，为什么不加入我们？世上有那么多的人想致你和安娜于死地，有个庇护所总比漫无目的地流亡要好。”  
“我不知道预言里所说的使命究竟为何物，我只知道我现在唯一的使命就是保护安娜。”艾莎边作势欲离开，边说道：  
“而我现在真的要走了。”  
“或早或晚，湖中女士像我们揭示的预言终究会应验。苦难的时代即将到来，而你逃避它，则只是给祸患以孳生的时间罢了。在这次庆典过后，我们就将分别；我有种感觉，我们此生将再也无法活着相会了。所以你要深思熟虑：到底是追随女神指引、探寻你的使命，还是坐视世界倾覆？”  
“而你也知道我会选择什么，主母。”艾莎试着忽视昂妮卡脸上那恳切得近乎绝望的神情，沿安娜走过的路向广场进发。主母那些模糊的预言开始在她脑海里翻涌，但安娜还在等着她一同起舞。就算明日破晓后即是世界末日，至少今天也要和妹妹相守。

安娜坐在湖边，想象着艾莎与自己一同看着夜幕笼罩镜湖的美好光景。不需要甜言蜜语、亲密触碰，只要艾莎倚在自己肩头，让自己的手指滑过发丝就好；而当她望向艾莎的双眼，会有霞光在那汪冰蓝里星点闪烁，如同掺入虹彩的欧泊。她回想起午后时分自己目睹的庆典景象：广场上飘荡着竖笛和鲁特琴的乐声，众人便随之起舞，姿态轻快活泼；但安娜并不认得这舞步，也不想加入那群舞者。她只是匆匆行经喜气洋洋的游客，在小贩的叫卖声和熟透浆果的香气里推搡着穿过人群，来到镜湖边；最终她选中一块裸露的干燥岩石权当坐席，看着面前湖水映出的无云天空。天色渐晚，倒影也就变得模糊。不远处一双情人正躺在柔软草地上缠绵，间或由微风送来一阵肉麻得让人倒牙的接吻声。而当她放眼瞭望，便能看到更多的青年男女结成对子泛舟湖上，或是在暮色里咬着嘴巴互诉衷肠，任凭那些轻易许下的誓言消融在夕阳中。而这些话她听得越多，就越感到落寞。她也有一份真心可由晚霞、湖水和天边卷云共同见证，但想要与之诉说的那位姑娘却不在身旁。  
这时候安娜才意识到自己已经等了艾莎很久，但直到黄昏，艾莎依然没有现身；而艾莎绝不可能再次抛下自己孤身一人，因此肯定是遇到了什么麻烦。正当她准备动身寻找姐姐时，却听到有人在身后呼唤自己的名字，那是一个语调轻柔的陌生男声。  
安娜紧张地转过头，右手则在后背上摸索着弩机，金属的凉意多少给了她一点安全感。她发现，那陌生人是个年纪比自己大不了多少的男子，穿着绸制的刺绣外套，领口和面料拼接处有凹凸不平的花纹。从打扮来看，安娜猜测他是某位领主宫廷里的弄臣，正试图寻觅一位年轻姑娘作为猎物。像这样须发理得整齐的漂亮男孩安娜也见过不少，只是他们大都不怀好意，而该死的汉斯就是其中之一。就在安娜刚刚想好了一番得体又冷淡的说辞来谢绝他的殷勤时，他的下一句话却令安娜大惊失色：  
“你是在找你的姐姐吗，安娜小姐？”  
安娜把左手放在背后，开始觉得自己很可能会用得上那那杆轻弩了。但面前这个善于刺探情报的家伙尚未显露出恶意，似乎又清楚艾莎的去向，因此她还得与之周旋一阵才是。在安娜给出了肯定的答复后，男子像是松了一口气，说道：  
“刚刚神谕团在望湖大厅，也就是那间圆形建筑里举行了预言仪式，而我则作为见证人参与了这场仪式。我就是在那看见你姐姐的——一个纤细的白发姑娘，被几个神谕团成员围在中间。她似乎对这种安排十分不满，屡次三番想要离场，但都被制止了。我认为神谕团这种无端限制人身自由的做法极为不妥，因此觉得自己有义务告知您。”  
“我倒是十分好奇你是怎么认出我和艾莎的。请原谅我有些多疑，但如果你清楚我和艾莎的处境，想必能够理解。”  
“那就让我先自我介绍一下吧。我是萨尔代，在第戎大公麾下任书记官。不过在行政工作之余，我也要时不时地承担一些别的责任——例如汇报大公领地里的可疑情况，或是作为代表参加一些公众事务。两位女王选择第戎作为曼施拉姆之旅的第一站，让大公和我都倍感荣幸。”  
“既然你的情报这么灵通，应该早就知道我和艾莎已经不是什么阿伦戴尔女王了吧？”  
而萨尔代只是温和地笑着，回应道：  
“篡位者永远只是篡位者，而您才是该配得上王冠的那个人。不过还是让我们回到正题:这就要从饮杯大典说起了。在饮杯大典之前，神谕团都会举行各式各样，只有他们才理解的仪式。由于有骑士获选对各大领地都是无上荣耀，因此领主们都会派出使节参加饮杯大典。这既是为了世俗统治者们表示对湖中女士的敬重，也起到监督作用，确保最终结果完全出自女神旨意，并非阴谋勾结的产物；而我就是这些人之一。而在今天的仪式上，神谕团主母会与湖中女士沟通，询问女神本次庆典是否能选出堪当圣杯骑士之人。”  
“所以说那些神谕团成员们还是不肯让艾莎离开望湖大厅。天啊，他们到底想从艾莎那得到什么？他们该不会折磨她吧？”  
萨尔代叹了口气，看上去和安娜一样满怀忧虑。  
“至少在我来找您的时候，主母还没有打算这么做；而据我所知，神谕团也从不会诉诸暴力。不过他们也同样不打算轻易让您的姐姐就此离去，而我猜这和主母得到的预言有关。”  
“仅凭几条模糊的隐语和比喻就去束缚别人的自由，你不觉得这种事情非常荒唐吗?”安娜拾起一枚鹅卵石丢进湖中，水面泛起涟漪，而她的心也因气恼而怦怦直跳。她本不应该让艾莎和昂妮卡独处：从前姐妹分离时总是没什么好事发生，而这次亦不例外。  
“我不建议您这么轻易地下定论。依过往经验判断，神谕团预见之事正是未来的真实写照，因此他们的所作所为总是有好理由。当然,这并不意味着我赞同其行事方法。”  
“看起来你对神谕团也是怨言颇多啊，萨尔代先生。”安娜看向萨尔代的侧脸，很不情愿地承认他的外貌对男女而言都同样充满吸引力，而他也似乎早已习惯了靠魅惑让自己得偿所愿，就像在有毒的蛋糕上施糖霜。只是安娜的心潮早就不会因艾莎之外的人而波澜起伏。她已暗自许下坚贞如一的承诺，而她会谨遵约定，直到行至幽冥之境，死亡阴影将她笼罩。  
“我不敢说自己存有怨言，不过粗浅的怀疑还是有的。长久以来我一直为于神谕团的处世方式感到困惑——不是因为他们做了什么，而是因为他们什么都不做。他们受过训练，能领悟那些晦涩难言的预兆，因此比大多数人更具远见。但他们徒然拥有智慧，却只教诲那些主动寻求启迪的人，令其代为贯彻自己的意志；要不就是做些诸如与天空和树林交流之类无实际意义的事情。当领地之间发生摩擦，或是领主推行短视政策的时候，他们永远只是冷眼旁观。如果一来，就算洞察一切又有什么益处呢？”萨尔代停顿了一下，环顾四周，似乎在寻觅着什么。安娜发现周围幽会的情侣们不知何时已经散尽了，只剩下错落灌木伫立在渐渐弥散开来的晚雾中，仿佛鬼影幢幢。  
这时萨尔代继续说道：  
“只有当湖中女士明确指出神谕团下一步的行动时，他们才会暂时摒弃自己的消极哲学，转而变得极度顽固；就算不显得急于求成，也永远不会轻易罢休。而目前我们就面临着这样的棘手情况：刚刚的预言仪式上，湖中女士以化身形式降临，直接选出了本届大典的饮杯者。如果说这还不够奇怪，那接下来的话您可要听仔细了：女神心仪的那位勇士既不效忠曼施拉姆的任何一位领主，也不信仰湖中女士，甚至不具有骑士身份。”  
“所以你们这些世俗政权的代表决定罔顾女神的旨意，而神谕团则持相反的见解。”  
萨尔代摸着自己的下巴，说道：  
“您说得就好像这是什么教义之争。但我向您保证，我看待此事全然从现实角度出发。请恕我直言：假如这种情形被公之于众，上至国王陛下下至乞丐，曼施拉姆的所有人都将受到莫大威胁。”  
“但他终究只是一介武夫而已。”  
“一介武夫，但又不止如此。倘若您也像我一样时常在乡村地带旅行考察民情，就不会这么轻率地下判断了。农民们真心相信那些圣杯骑士的故事，以至于他们宁愿找一位目不识丁但据说是品德高尚的骑士主持公道，也不愿意信赖大公阁下派出的巡回法庭。业余法官和当事人都很满意这种处理办法——忠勇正直的骑士为淳朴天真的民众执行正义，还真是一副其乐融融的景象。每当我看到经年积累的判例和条文知识敌不过虔诚信念，便越发觉得任何试图在曼施拉姆建立有效行政体系的努力都毫无意义，就像是把一块注定会滚落的巨石推上山峰那样徒劳。现在您总该明白为什么一位名义上不依附于任何人的圣杯骑士会成为不安定因素了。假如只是如此，或许我们尚能容忍。但今天湖中女士选中的人，是一位刚刚在阴谋中失去国土的女王，而且她还能使用只能在传说中听闻的伟大魔法——足以冻结港湾、遏阻海啸，乃至调和元素，受到自然魔力的认可。如果她的运气够好，那百年以后她的事迹将被编纂成史诗供人传唱；而大公阁下，乃至国王陛下本人，都将遭到遗忘。换种直白的说法来讲，我不认为艾莎小姐对权力有什么野望；但她如果真的成为圣杯骑士，完全可能会被有心人利用，而动乱将接踵发生。”  
安娜接连后退几步，当踩过洋苏丛时，脚下传来柔软的沙沙声。她举起手弩瞄准萨尔代的额头，如果艾莎有任何不测，她绝对会扣下扳机，让这个花言巧语的使节血溅当场。她定要如此。  
“萨尔代先生，我对你的对你的第一印象果然没错。现在告诉我：艾莎到底在哪里？”  
“你太紧张了，安娜。”萨尔代高举双臂，似乎意图表示自己并无威胁，却又恰到好处地露出他腰间佩戴的匕首。“关于你的姐姐，我从不曾隐瞒什么；她很安全，只是无法离开望湖大厅。神谕团坚持要让她饮下圣杯之水，艾莎则拒绝配合；而我们这些你嗤之以鼻的使节虽然则乐于见到这一点，但除非主母大人起誓放弃自己的设想，我们也不能协助艾莎离开。我们所处的立场不允许我们直接违抗主母的意志，宣布她的决议无效；艾莎究竟会不会成为圣杯骑士，也只由昂妮卡全权定夺，艾莎本人的愿望无关紧要。所以说你们的旅程恐怕要耽搁一阵了；如果不能排除所有风险，我只好确保眼下的事态还处于掌控之中，对您实施禁足也是我不得不采取的措施之一。”  
“谈判陷入僵局——在我还是女王的时候，这种进退维谷的情况见得可不少。不过我在此好心提醒你：每过一天，艾莎的力量都会逐渐恢复，而最终你们将再也无法阻止她。”  
“那真是再好不过了。一位役使巫术攻击神谕团主母的圣杯骑士确实教人闻所未闻。假如她真的情愿犯下这般罪恶也要争取自由，我们当然不可能也没有理由再试图限制你和艾莎的行动了。不过在跨越边境之前，你们会不会丧生在愤怒民众的冷箭下，我可就预料不到了。”  
“多谢你的提醒，萨尔代先生。但是你看——”安娜的拇指搭在扳机上，矢镞在刚刚升起的月亮照耀下闪着寒光。“我现在就能要了你的命。”  
“这无关紧要。”明明自己随时可能丧生箭下，萨尔代却露出一副不屑一顾的神情。这时安娜用余光发现，正有几个黑影在夜幕掩护下悄然逼近。秃鹫和豺狼之类的腐食动物总是结伴而行，她早该料到的。  
“杀了我，您一定会被送进监牢；就我所见，大公阁下对付犯法的贵族可是很有一套。您也可以选择协助我，这样不仅可以保全尊严，而且除了不值一提的人身自由之外什么也不会失去——就连这种代价也只是暂时的罢了。”  
将萨尔代置于死地突然不再像是个合乎情理的做法，而安娜也无法判断究竟自己究竟该作何选择。她渴望艾莎用触碰和歌谣让自己平静下来，轻柔似雪花吻别山火；艾莎会在她耳边呢喃一段充满智慧的絮语，源自阅读、博闻与从自然讨得的领悟，声音里有冻原般的宁静温和。而就像夜航的水手为指路星光陶醉，她也会迷失在艾莎的嗓音中不能自拔；但因心知自己会被引向正确航道，那感觉会是幻梦般的恬静安详。  
可艾莎不在这里，而安娜知道姐姐的处境不会比自己更好。  
她陷入彷徨。

艾莎坐在一张圆桌的最内侧，圆桌上摆了木杯，里面盛了药草汤。圆桌旁的争吵持续了许久，却丝毫没有停止的征兆，但无人觉得自己需要饮水和食物。对于与会者而言，承认自己亟待休息简直就像是宣布投降，立刻便会使自己在会议桌上失掉有利位置；而在这种情形下，自己仍在发表意见的事实其实比说了什么更加重要，因为他们谈论的只有一件事情：艾莎。艾莎看见桌对面的男子双臂高举又放下，五官扭曲成一团，嘴里说着共同利益、妥协和惯例，声音也越来越高；他激动地比比划划着，而他的听众们时而点头以示附和。真奇怪，在演讲了这么久后，他居然丝毫不感到口干舌燥。但他试图说服的那个人——昂妮卡主母却依然丝毫未被打动。灰眼灰发的高大妇人坐在石桌旁，神情凝重如塑像；她也并非没有被说服，只是根本不曾聆听。她并不需屈尊俯就官僚们的意见，因为只有湖中女士的意旨值得她尊重，而湖中女士清楚明晰地告诉她，为了挽救世界免于灾祸，艾莎应承圣杯骑士的荣耀和使命，无情、公正、勇敢地游历四方。  
纷乱错杂的争吵声划过艾莎的耳畔，像是聒噪的寒鸦为争抢食料而啼叫。她曾是阿伦戴尔女王，北地守护者，而今虚弱不堪，调动起一丝魔力都会招来撕心裂肺的剧痛。一切矛盾都因她而起，但没人关心她的看法。在一些人眼中，她是女神意志的载体；在另一些人眼中，她是一桶不稳定炼金产品，随时可能爆炸。当农民为得奖的奶牛明码标价，他会去征求那奶牛的意见吗？   
她开始回忆平静的午后为何变得动荡。她本该在人群瞩目中下与安娜牵手起舞，音乐终了时吻对方的唇瓣，而不是受困在此处，成为众人痛恨的对象。安娜此时一定为自己而满怀忧虑，还是说妹妹就和自己一样，同样遭遇了不测？她适才看到自称为第戎大公使节的英俊男子悄然离场，她猜测那人多半是去寻找安娜了，试图让安娜变成自己手上的筹码。  
现在她终于想起这一切究竟是怎样发生。午后时分，她和安娜暂别，随后听昂妮卡说了一番关于预言和使命的看法。主母的话语令她不安，因此她欲告别主母，动身前去妹妹所在的广场；但她刚刚挥手离去，便被几个裹着白袍的神谕团员围住，要求她必须参与在望湖大厅举行的预言仪式。神的仆从可能会犯下各种各样的罪恶，而这只是其中最轻微的一种。在这幢圆形建筑里，她不只见到了更多神谕团员，也看到了脂粉敷面、嘴唇涂红的使节们。一些人认出了艾莎，向她行礼，就好像她依然头戴王冠那样；其余的则依样效法。他们笑的时候会露出一口整齐的白牙，那是惯于咀嚼精细食物者才有的特权。她曾有义务为了阿伦戴尔辨别笑容背后潜藏的险恶；这不是某种她所擅长完成的任务，但就像身为女王所需负起的其他责任那样，她都一一履行，而且处理得很好。  
在湖中女士的沉默注视中，习惯了互相倾轧的领地代表们暂时抛却了争端和成见，在圆桌旁就坐。直到仪式开始前的一刻他们还在窃窃私语着，探讨哪位领主的骑士会饮下圣杯之水。没人会用贸易争端之类的话题来使大家扫兴，但这也不意味着他们对预言水盆里显现的景象有多么在乎。所有人都知道，在完成预言后主母会宣称：湖中女士认为本届庆典的赢家将是一位配得上圣杯之水的贤士和勇者。他们从前经历过的仪式里，结果总是如此；而更早时候，他们的前辈也见证过一模一样的情况。没有理由相信只因为一个本不属于此地的女子坐在圆桌旁，湖中女士的口谕就会发生变化。  
于是在接骨木燃烧散发出的刺鼻味道中，仪式开始了。西斜的日光透过窗栏投射在墙壁上，形成模样怪异的光斑；而随太阳位置的变动，那光斑的位置也游移不定，最终爬到主母肥胖丰润的脸上。但她此刻紧盯着手中的水盆，对周遭事物全都视而不见，她在水盆里便能找到自己所需的一切。大厅四角是燃起的炉火，自炉火散播的焦灼与尚未褪去的暑热交织成一团，让本就不凉爽的大厅温度进一步升高。在升腾热气中，艾莎看到每个人的面容都变得虚无缥缈起来，有时他们似乎与自己相隔甚远，像是海市蜃楼一样轮廓模糊；有时他们又只有咫尺之遥，以至于她能清晰地听到不耐烦的咕哝和粗重的喘息声。大颗汗珠从额头上滚落，浸湿了她的白发。她永远也没法习惯这般燥热——但只有主母才能决定仪式何时结束，因此忍耐是唯一的选择。  
在缄默中时间推移，炉中的木柴不知何时已经燃尽，只剩不甘就此熄灭的余烬；白昼渐逝，因此照进屋中的阳光温和了不少。当艾莎呼吸时，空气也不会好像夹杂硫磺和煤渣那样让她的肺部隐隐作痛。她望向主母手中的水盆，夕照下水盆盛满摇荡着的红光。这时她才发现主母的双手正在颤抖，有青色静脉在浮肿手背上若隐若现。起先这还能理解为因年老体迈而引发的正常生理现象，但片刻之后颤抖就加剧为痉挛似的抽搐，而水盆中的艳红也不知何故转成属于新芽的嫩绿色，随水波荡漾而晕染开来，很难不让人联想起毒药溶解。仿佛遭闪电击中般，主母尖叫一声，任凭水盆跌落在桌上发出沉重响声。而后，有形的水波与无形的绿意水乳交融，自水盆边缘弥散开来，如自火山口蔓延至山脚平原的熏烟一样不疾不徐地流淌，直至整个房间都被这绿意占据为止。在升腾的绿光中，几位神谕团成员皆拱手静立，而其他人则大为惊慌，因不能发作而更感煎熬。眼前所见完全超出了他们的见识，这是神迹，亦为魔法。魔法本应属于传说，而今却降临在他们身边。  
绿意遮蔽了太阳，吞没了气息，断绝了一切声响；在艾莎面前却裹足不前，逡巡徘徊着蒸融成薄雾。艾莎伸出右手，薄雾便缠绕在她纤细的手指上，顷刻间就连她也感到冰寒刺骨。不是因为薄雾中蕴藏的魔力试图伤害她，而是因为这种魔力的本质便是如此：无慈悲，无怜悯，亦无恶意。它与星球的骨骼一同成形，在板块碰撞劈开深谷、升起群山时就已独立自在，因此不为恸哭而动摇，也不为威胁而坍塌。在那短暂触碰后，薄雾开始飞速聚拢成人形，现出女子姿态:腰肢纤细，脖颈颀长，面容却是一片空白。女子自雾中探出手臂，掌中握有绿光织就的圣杯，月桂雕饰盘旋其上；她将圣杯举过艾莎头顶，雾气便凝结成熔银般的液体流泻而出，又在艾莎的发梢上倏忽消散。待杯中液体已尽，她手里便又多出了一顶凭空而来的王冠。王冠晶莹剔透如水晶，绘有镂空纹饰、镶满无名宝石，想必价值连城；但在众人的惊呼声中，王冠突然龟裂粉碎，化作万千闪耀着的细小碎片。随后绿雾开始飞速收缩，转眼间便退回水盆中，见证者则依然瞠目结舌。天朗气清，窗外太阳正要落入地平线下，自广场处传来歌舞声和喧嚣，而不安则在所有人心中萌芽。  
接下来发生的事情显得顺利成章：昂妮卡要艾莎成为圣杯骑士，并在几日后饮下杯中之水，而艾莎严词拒绝；使节们也加入了反对者的行列，但理由则与她截然不同。艾莎心中有不能割舍的爱恋，而使节们考虑的则是世俗秩序的稳定。可谈判没有任何进展，因为双方没有可供交换的利益或是握在彼此手中的把柄。答案只有是或者否，而谁都不想让步。最后得出的唯一结论是：在任何一方放弃以前，艾莎绝对不能离开。她从不曾如此无力、无助、无能。她试图阻止那个漂亮男孩离去，但刚从座位上站起就被主母按下，而声音也被一浪高过一浪的争论淹没。现在，她就连最亲爱的妹妹也没法保护。  
争吵戛然而止。自大厅门外传来一阵骚动，有人在互相推搡，爆发出扭打和叫骂的声音。紧接着破旧的木门发出一声哀嚎，即将沉入地平线下的太阳发出的迷蒙光芒毫无保留地映入室中，而意外来客正立于门口。艾莎从没有见过安娜这么狂野的样子：她原本扎起的姜色秀发如今完全披散开来，被穿堂风吹拂飘动，宛如盛怒中雄狮的鬃毛；外套带流苏的下摆高高挽起束在腰间皮带上，露出鞣制马裤。她手举轻弩，靴子里藏着一柄做工考究的匕首——那是她刚刚猎取的战利品。她身旁是个穿着白袍的矮小姑娘，而众多全副武装的骑士追随在后。其中一些骑士还持有盾牌，上面绘了各式各样的纹章，从狮鹫到巨龙不一而足。他们是为了夺取饮下圣杯之水的资格才聚集在镜湖边，但听雅妲说起有人欲对两位高贵的年轻女士行拘禁等不轨之事，也决定不能坐视不顾。  
主母以她那惯常的冷酷目光扫视众人，最后驻留在雅妲身上。  
“你让这些骑士背叛了他们的誓言。”  
“不，他们没有背叛自己的誓言。恰恰是因为他们谨遵湖中女士的教导，才甘愿放弃眼前荣耀，冒着遭到流放等刑罚的风险也要阻止你和在座各位将艾莎和我置于水火。”  
安娜说道。  
“他们可能无法像你一样能与湖中女士沟通，但至少能分清正义和不道德。比起对你和他们领主的忠诚，他们选择了对信条的忠诚。”  
再没有什么能阻止艾莎离开这个带来噩兆的地方了。她扑向安娜，两人在骑士们的簇拥下离开了望湖大厅。身后，使节们投来憎恶的目光，但昂妮卡依然神情淡漠得好像适才无事发生一样。沉默良久后，她看向表情各异的使节们，说道：  
“本届的圣杯骑士仍是艾莎。”

艾莎和安娜策马狂奔，驶过焦枯的原野、干涸的溪流，身后尘土飞扬，夜空中繁星和月亮高照。那些骑士们不仅主动让出了两匹驯良的骏马，还坚持护送她们直到确保没有追兵赶来为止。艾莎一直是那个为了守护某样东西而奋不顾身的人，而这些陌生人的善意多少让她有些内疚；她永远也不会习惯如此过活。  
在马背上，安娜上气不接下气地和艾莎讲起雅妲——那个不起眼的学徒，是如何察觉到有人正盘算着绑架自己，并想出对策的。如果这种情形发生在别处，可能她们就没法逃脱了；幸运的是，雅妲找对了帮手。正当安娜神采飞扬地描述着面容英俊却阴鸷的廷臣萨尔代在计划受挫后、被解除武装后有多么颓丧时，艾莎眼前却已不再是她近日来渐渐熟悉的低矮草丛。安娜欢快的笑声还在她耳边回荡，但她看到面前宽阔的土路延展成冰河和断崖。她正处在高高的冰穹之下，像是阿塔霍兰，但色泽比那晦暗得多。道道锋利如长枪冰凌自穹顶垂落，倒插入地面之中。在这些冰柱的缝隙间，有黑色烟云缭绕。她用魔法破开道路，而安娜则在一旁挥动长剑，斩断细小冰棘。但她每向前一步，都会感觉身边烟云更加沉郁凝重，而从洞穴深处传来一个嘶哑的声音呼唤着她的名字；无论那声音的主人是谁，一定正在遭受她无法想象的折磨。  
幻景忽然散去，而艾莎发现自己紧紧攥着缰绳，掌中已有勒痕。她不该去想那些遥远到无法触碰的未来，而该专注于今后。按照地图指示，她们要在下一个路口右转，一直行进到森林地带才能稍作喘息，期间会经过一条真正意义上的河流。如果桥梁不足以承载两人两马，她们便只能继续徒步逃亡。干燥地带的昼夜温差很大，长日已尽后天气微凉，也许明天一早草叶上就会结出白露。但无论如何，她们都不能停歇。她们在曼施拉姆已经是不受欢迎的人了，眼下只能祈祷那本地图集的标识准确无误了。  
在一阵更急促的蹄声中，艾莎与安娜遁入夜幕。

*虽然《噩兆》本身是个完整的短篇故事，但就整个《冬暮》而言倒像是一个超长的序章。。。。  
**如果您看到这了，求批评意见！从遣词造句到故事发展到人设都可以，因为我一直是闭门造车，需要指点。


	3. 冻月亮（1）

这还是艾莎和安娜生平第一次在阿伦戴尔之外的地方过冬。以阿伦戴尔的标准来看，伏腾堡的冬天过于湿润温暖，气温往往只在冰点附近徘徊。虽然行人得以免受严寒之苦，但这也同样意味着：前一天夜里若下了薄雪，用不了一个上午冰雪就能消融渗入泥土，把道路变为泥淖。车马经过时不仅速度会大大减缓，还将留下道道积满污水的车辙。而在短暂日照结束后，泥淖又会重新冻结，白天时行人踩出的脚印在夜里就成了一道道烂泥和冰水浇筑成的土丘和陷坑，任何试图夜行的旅客都会因道路崎岖而叫苦不迭。这么想来，近日小雪连绵不绝，反倒像是艾莎和安娜交了好运；至少道路坚实，不需要艾莎用魔法抚平才能行走。  
叶子落尽的树木、枯死的树木、枝干覆雪的树木；安娜眼前只有形貌不一的乔木错落排布，甚是单调。偶尔会有某种她不知其名的褐羽雀鸟从一株树的树冠上扑腾到另一株上，据说这种鸟儿肉质鲜美，因此时常会遭到猎捕。对于附近的农民而言，打到这种野味完全是值得庆祝一周的喜事，因为他们的生活相当艰苦。伏腾堡附近地势高低不平，适于耕种的土地实在稀少；至于伏腾堡本身，也不过是个被贫瘠村落环绕着的小镇子罢了，由一位上了年纪的男爵掌管。安娜记得他的脸——皱纹密布，脸颊开阔，过大的鼻子上是一对流露出安详的棕色眼睛。正是在男爵这里，艾莎和安娜得到了流亡以来头一次真心实意的欢迎。虽然自己也并不富有，老男爵还是尽己所能设下宴席招待了这对姐妹，并主动邀请她们在自己那座有些破败的小城堡里住下，而这一住就是整个秋天。虽然修缮不佳的客房远不如阿伦戴尔的寝宫舒适豪华，但总比继续颠沛流离好得多。只是在仲秋时节，当她望向金色的树林，便能回想起家乡那收割后的平整田野以及环抱农田牧场的壮丽山峦，此情此景每每让她有些忧伤。但当她回头看到正在炉火旁沉浸于书本中的艾莎时，这种念头就被遏止了。就算被迫远离故土，但有艾莎的地方才叫家，而她现在已经回家了。  
在伏腾堡的生活平静得几乎可称乏味，但对于艾莎和安娜而言，这种平静倒是最难能可贵的。平日里两人会协助老男爵处理一些领地管理事宜，而老男爵也乐得找到帮手，因为在伏腾堡这样的偏僻处所，想找到识字的人实在是困难得要命。这当然算是某种对主人的回报——不过安娜觉得，以艾莎的个性，她多半是没法就此安心的。  
冬天降临，噩耗随初雪一同抵达：伏腾堡附近的村落里接连有人失踪。伏腾堡以北是一片没有人烟的森林，而关于那里的传说久已流传。据说在森林最深处伫立着一座黑曜石建造的漆黑城堡，一位不老不死但肉体腐朽的术士栖居其中——这就是她们来到伏腾堡后第二个晚上仆人对她们讲起的故事。显然那位可怜的妇人把这传说当了真，因此反复叮咛让她们不要靠近此处。从这故事可以看出，魔法巫术之类的词在当地居民心中完全就是邪恶莫测事物的代表，因此艾莎决定尽可能不当众使用魔法，以免引发不必要的混乱。幸而老男爵虽然上了年纪，但思想相当开放；不仅对这对姐妹夜夜缠绵在一起的事实满不在乎，也不介意艾莎时不时地用冰雕和雪人装点自己的庭院。否则艾莎肯定会觉得自己又回到了小时候，而那些戴着那些毛线手套的漫长日夜有多么难熬，她和安娜都一清二楚。  
即使听上去荒诞不经，但传说通常都会潜藏部分真相，而这次的失踪事件也正印证了这一点。听闻消息之后，艾莎立刻请求老男爵让自己和安娜前去调查此事。除了天性使然，这也是对主人待客之道的报答。这让男爵又喜又忧：他手下只有六位骑士和几十个步兵，从中调拨人手探寻失踪事件的原因会让他的人力更显捉襟见肘。而如果此事真的和只该存在于传说中的魔法力量有什么关系，这些士兵能不能派上用场都是件颇值得怀疑的事情。因此，艾莎和安娜的自告奋勇可说是解决了他的燃眉之急。另一方面，他不过是一位小小的男爵，驱策两位女王冒险让他良心不安极了；如果真有什么意外发生在艾莎和安娜身上，他肯定是没法原谅自己的。但最终他还是没能敌过艾莎和安娜的反复请求，只好准备了物资，放任她们前往北方。  
于是艾莎与安娜再度开始旅程。她们把帐篷和食物放在雪橇上，一前一后推着雪橇行走。虽然艾莎的魔法和体力已经完全恢复了，但考虑到可能会有行人经过，而这里的居民还没有像阿伦戴尔人那样习惯艾莎的魔法，因此两人只是像普通的冬季旅人那样徒步前行。最初几天，雪橇给她们添了不少麻烦；不过当下起雪后，旅行就轻松多了。最近气温越来越低，仿佛太阳也被冰层遮蔽，灰蒙蒙的天空中时有雪花飘落；不出所料的话，在她们抵达森林边缘前积雪都不可能消融。  
距离她们离开伏腾堡那破破烂烂的城门已经过了近一周时间，而经过上一个村庄也是两天前的事了。而在村庄与村庄之间，只有乏善可陈的树木和丘陵，并无胜景，在难得的晴朗天气里山坡上孤零零的坟茔清晰可见。有时候会有猎人经过，向她们挥手致上问候。伏腾堡地区的贫困是出了名的，即使领主并没有足够的士兵来维持道路安全，也不会有盗匪选择这里拦路抢劫。所以艾莎和安娜在入夜前如果找不到地方投宿，就干脆支起帐篷而无需担心来自人类的威胁。有时凛风呼啸，夹杂着雪花拍打在帐篷上，澎湃的寒潮足以吞没一切词句和声音；在另一些晚上，又是极度寂静，仿佛帐篷外的世界已经沉入恒远虚空。只有当她们互相用身体取暖或是更进一步时，彼此的体温和滑腻的肌肤触感才会提醒她们自己依然真切存在着，而第二天早上艾莎苍白脸颊上的红印和吻痕就是这一切的证明。  
现在她们正行经一座山谷。说是山谷倒也不确切，因为围绕着山谷中那道溪流的不过是一连串低矮丘陵，大部分时间都不会挡住太阳。安娜推着雪橇在后，而艾莎则在前牵引。在阳光下艾莎总会变得有些沉默，有时一上午都不会主动说一句话。但安娜知道，艾莎只是在等待着入夜后被自己再次融化，片刻的缄默不过是激情的先声。她们的雪橇上除了帐篷还载着食物，比如说半罐蜂蜜、几包坚果、一些肉脯、还有冻得像石头一样的粗面包，水煮过后才能勉强入口，偶尔还会导致消化不良。但两人对此并没有怨言，此刻好奇心和使命感战胜了一切不便，让艾莎和安娜的心情一直很愉快；因为事态说不上紧急，加之补给相当充足，两人赶路的速度也就时快时慢。感到疲惫时，甚至会额外休息片刻。正当她们以为这一天的旅途也会在轻松安宁中度过时，前方树丛掩映下的山坡处却传来了滑行的声音，紧接着便是年轻女子的痛呼。在安静的小雪天里，声音往往被轻易阻隔。这阵躁动能清晰传入她们耳中，足以说明其源头与她们相距不远。两人交换了个眼神，便把雪橇留在原地，快步跑向前方一探究竟。  
她们踩过飘着细碎浮冰的溪流，拨开还挂着藏青色雪果的灌木丛，最终在一根横卧在地的枯树后发现了那个滑落山坡的倒霉蛋。全靠音色，艾莎才能分辨出她的性别；因为她穿了极厚重的御寒服装，穿着这种服装更适合在世界边缘的冰冻海岸上捕海豹，而非在气温刚刚能使湖面结冰却不能牢固的伏腾堡进行旅行。她的脖子上系着条做工精良的丝巾，大衣下露出被尘土弄脏，依稀可见美丽花纹的裙裾；看得出来，这位马马虎虎的旅人出身优渥。在她转身时，艾莎看到她脸上的余悸未消，不知是因刚刚经历了一场意外，还是为再次看到人类而感到惊慌。一个独自旅行的女孩儿看到陌生男人时理应满心忧虑，更不要说她年纪甚至比安娜还小。不过在看到好心人和自己性别相同后，女孩很快便放下戒备，抱怨起自己扭伤的脚。幸运的是，在刚才的意外中她并没有摔断腿，只是脸被枝杈划伤的地方留下了数道细细的血痕，让她看起来有些狼狈。因此借助安娜和艾莎的搀扶，她尚能一瘸一拐地行走，在新雪中拖行出一串深浅不一的脚印。  
继续赶路显然是不可能了——尽管根据地图指示，她们离最近的村庄不过半天行程，但也不能强求这位姑娘继续前行。艾莎拾些枯枝在河边生火，烤了肉干给她吃。这当然称不上美味的一餐，但她饿极了，因此吃得很干净，就连肉筋和脂肪都不放过。安娜注意到她的食物业已耗尽，不过背上的帐篷倒是尚能一用。也就是说，三人入夜后不需要挤成一团，而安娜也得以和艾莎继续在入夜后进行那不能与人言说的秘密游戏。她要珍惜现在这段与姐姐独处的宝贵时光：既无什么必须日夜肩负的责任，也没有遭到追杀，两人唯一的渴求就是在彼此身上探寻更多。而安娜也正变得越发贪婪，心中爱欲的深壑仿佛永远也得不到满足。  
有食物做引，陌生女孩健谈不少。她告诉艾莎和安娜自己叫作塞西莉亚，并询问她们有没有听闻过这个名字。看到两人摇头以示困惑，她显得有些失望。不过她马上就找到了一个为自己开脱的好理由：  
“阿尔道夫的每一家酒馆都流传着我的美名，看来这地方的消息也太闭塞了。不过当我写出那足以震动世界的诗篇，情况可就要不一样了。”  
在塞西莉亚眼里，艾莎和安娜并不是什么圣杯骑士和她的妹妹或是失掉国土的女王，只是一对愿意伸出援手的好心人兼谈吐得体的潜在听众。很少有人愿意以这样纯粹的态度看待她们，因此塞西莉亚给她们留下的第一印象算是相当不错。当安娜问起塞西莉亚的早前经历，她毫无保留，皆据实以告。她说自己本来居住在阿尔道夫——那是座大陆东岸的名城，以悠久的自由贸易传统和繁荣的文化闻名。她出生在富商之家，父母早逝，而继承了纺织生意的哥哥又溺爱她。因此她享有了普通人无法想象的自由，比如说加入吟游诗人学院。虽然这被上流阶级的其他成员视作一种耻辱，但无论她有怎样疯狂的打算，她的哥哥都只是听而任之并给予支持。而以结果论，她诗人生涯的开端算得上相当成功：她相貌漂亮、嗓音婉转、在作词和演奏上皆有才华，年纪轻轻就俘获一批观众也在情理之中。看得出来，塞西莉亚从小就生活在无条件的关爱与呵护之中，从来不认得苦难的模样；如此一来，她的过度坦诚也就不让人感到奇怪了。  
只有在安娜提及塞西莉亚那未完的诗篇时，她才会变得支支吾吾起来。在安娜几乎都要放弃追问时，她终于不情愿地回答道:  
“有位诗人对我说过，最伟大的诗歌从来不关乎爱情和戏谑，只在惊心动魄的冒险中才能谱就。他表示倘若在自己变得太老以前没能创作出这样的作品，肯定会后悔终生的。因此我和他作了约定，发誓要环游世界，直到写出能超越对方的诗歌为止。可是现在离约定的日子已经不到一年了，我还是一无所获。到处都是农田和城市，连一点供人幻想的余地都没留给我。因此当我旅行到伏腾堡，听到那些古堡和术士的传说，别提我有多开心了——”说到这，她那琥珀色的眼睛转了转，恍然大悟似地说道：  
“你们该不会也是为了失踪传闻而来的吧？”  
安娜不失时机地解释道：  
“我和艾莎就是奉领主之命调查这一神秘事件的。放心好了，艾莎除了模样俏丽之外还有别的能耐。我们肯定会保护好你的，对吧，艾莎？”安娜满怀希望地看向艾莎，却发现姐姐脸上又笼罩着那种惯常的忧虑神色，温柔的晶蓝色眸子里盛满了哀伤。她把这种神情隐藏得很好，但还是骗不了安娜。如果在失踪事件背后确有什么东西在作祟，塞西莉亚无疑将陷入险境。可艾莎终究不忍心扫了这位小诗人的兴，只好勉强露出笑容，点头附和。  
塞西莉亚随后又问起安娜和艾莎的身份，安娜便踌躇满志地打算夸耀一番姐姐的高贵血统、优雅仪态、超凡魔力以及英勇伟业，甚至已经想好了说辞：  
“艾莎，我最亲爱的姐姐、冰雪魔法掌控者、自然之灵、阿伦戴尔女王，同时还是博古通今的学者和美感足令神灵自惭形秽的艺术家，而我只是她微不足道的妹妹兼爱人而已。”  
这一连串尊号听起来有些滑稽，但安娜觉得自己一点也没有添油加醋，其实还多有疏漏。可就在她开口之前，艾莎却说道：  
“抱歉，塞西莉亚。我不能对你说出真相，只能以谎言或沉默回应。我厌恶谎言，因此只能选择沉默。”如果塞西莉亚还会继续漫游世界，那她知晓艾莎和安娜的身份不仅对艾莎和安娜而言充满危险，也会给她自己惹来麻烦。也许再经过一段时间的互相了解，艾莎会改变主意；但在那之前，她的沉默就是对所有人最好的保护。  
塞西莉亚虽然懵懂，隐约中也觉得眼前这位白发姑娘突如其来的冷淡其实是出自善意，便不再追问。三人在快活的交谈中度过了剩下的白昼，用过腌菜和面包炖汤做成的寒酸晚餐后，塞西莉亚便钻进了自己的帐篷。她的鲁特琴已经在此前的行程中损坏了，只好练习了一段竖笛，并在日记本上记下了今天的见闻。她打定主意，等这段冒险结束就把这对美丽善良的姐妹写进自己的新作品里。  
在月亮升到夜空中央之前，她便已经入梦。她睡得很沉，因此没有察觉到隔壁帐篷里的异动。呢喃和轻呼随雪停后的微风汇入夜幕，顷刻间便飘散在一派幽蓝中。帐篷外的世界万籁俱寂，只有星光映照下的新雪点点闪烁。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦是冷的，现实则给人慰藉——这一发现让艾莎深感庆幸。

艾莎已经完全无法想起自己是如何回到阿伦戴尔的了。她想，自己大概是与安娜同乘一艘载了香料、茶叶和瓷器的远洋船只返乡，在某个风和日丽的初春午后和货物一同抵达。但她不记得帆船理应驶过的那些被冰川侵蚀而成的峭壁和岬角，也不记得海水与天空相会之处的闪亮镶边。她只记得自己在那张再熟悉不过的樱桃木大床上醒来，而返乡之旅似乎和昨夜的迷梦一同被她彻底遗忘了。此时炉火已熄，本该帮她保暖的被褥粘附在身上，如同寿衣一样潮湿冰冷。当她掀开褪了色的金丝绒帘幕，只能看到浓郁的雾气，码头处永不落下的阿伦戴尔国旗、劈开远山悬崖的碧流皆隐于雾中而不得见。在让人分不清是拂晓还是傍晚的幽蓝天光中，卧室里所有陈设都显得格外破旧。她看到积满灰尘的墙角、松解剥脱的壁纸，和光泽不再的高脚银台盛着的烛泪和尘埃。自己苏醒的地方到底是寝宫还是一座遭废弃日久的坟墓，艾莎也说不好。  
她已习惯了在梦醒时分时听到妹妹的鼾声，但安娜此刻并不在身旁。于是她推开房门，想要寻找安娜的踪迹。和破败不堪的卧室不同，走廊呈现出王宫所该有的雍容气象，每一寸地板似乎都被细细擦洗、抛光过，画像整齐地嵌在墙壁上。但走廊里只有暗弱的烛光作为照明，因此画作中的人脸都笼罩在黑暗之中，难以辨认。也正是因光线黯淡的缘故，直到来人已至近前，她才看到有侍女托着茶盘向自己的方向赶来。她现在只穿着松垮的绸制睡衣，赤足站在冰凉的地面上；想到这副模样马上就要被安娜之外的人看到，她便感到羞愧难当。但侍女并没有向她投来目光，仿佛她和那些画像没什么两样，不过是另一件了无生气、不值得关注的景品罢了。侍女真的看不见她——这样一个念头划过脑海，她就再也没法平静了。她快步走到侍女身前，而侍女只是未受阻拦地径直穿过了她，就像穿过月光为白蜡树投出的阴影那样轻松。当她随侍女一同行经一面铜镜时，她发现镜中并无自己的影像；即使她的指尖已与镜面相触，镜中依然只有烛光跳动如鬼火。尘世里的一切，无论生灵或静物，似乎都已将她遗忘——不过仔细想来，这种情形似乎也没那么可怕。虽然她为这世界做了如此之多、几乎献出生命，但她并不渴望被世界铭记。只要那个人的眼中还能映出她的容貌就能令她满足了。  
她紧跟侍女走过狭长笔直的走廊，沿旋梯拾级而上，最终来到王宫近海的阳台上。在更久以前的时候，这是她和安娜的幽会之所。在这里，她不再是女王，安娜不再是公主；她们只是一对陶醉在湿润海风中的爱人，主动抛却了自我，只为融合成一个更完满的整体。而现在，安娜正瘫坐在阳台上一把扶手椅中，紧紧盯着面前一幅未完的油画，神情呆滞。白与蓝构成了画作的主调，间或点缀几许深紫——那正是艾莎的轮廓。艾莎见到此景，飞奔到安娜身前抓住她的手指，却没有得到任何回应。她就站在安娜身侧，与之肌肤相触；但安娜眼中没有她，只有她的肖像。因为她不过一团被扭曲的空气、一阵由怀念引发的错觉，而画布上的姿容至少是清晰可见的。安娜就这么怔怔地看着画像，长久未有动作，连眼睛也很少眨动；如果不是呼吸尚在，已与塑像无异。或许她也就是怀着如此打算——化为雕像，与这油画一同离开短暂速朽的现世，在永恒里长相厮守。她以为自己永远失去了艾莎，而姐姐的肖像就是她所能拥有的全部慰藉了；她只能紧紧抓住这块水中浮木，而放手就要被永失所爱的事实淹没。艾莎试着以名字呼唤安娜，告诉她自己从未离去；但直到嗓子嘶哑，脸上泪痕纵横，她依然无法用言语抚慰妹妹，因为她的声音未及离开唇齿，就已风化、湮灭了，开口只能讲出寂静。在海风也吹不破的迷雾中，她失去了存在的一切痕迹；她与安娜只有咫尺之遥亦不得相见，再多的眼泪也无法让她重返安娜的世界。

艾莎再一次睁开双眼。即使在草垫上铺了兽皮，她还是难以睡好；但因为睡前经历的美事，她并不感到疲倦。只是刚才的梦境太过真切，直到她听到安娜均匀稳定的呼吸声，那种逡巡胸中的绝望感才终于散去。她小心翼翼地在掌中凝结出一颗闪着微光的冰晶，借助这微光，她看到安娜在被子下起伏的胸口和向来不怎么优雅的睡容。确认自己身处现实让她长舒了一口气，倦意却已消退无踪。比起枯坐等待日出，出去转转会是更好的选择——她在安娜的脸颊上轻轻一吻，仍在睡梦中的姜发少女不自觉地发出了满足的哼声，完全没有注意到艾莎已经蹑手蹑脚地穿上睡衣钻出了帐篷。  
她离开了帐篷里的温热与芬芳，步入凛风和星光。在适才的噩梦里，寒意始终不停地侵袭着她；但如今立于飘飞雪花中，她却丝毫不感到冷。她通常很喜欢冬夜：因它的安宁肃穆本就自有魅力，也因在死寂表象下，总会有不受束缚的生机和的静默燃烧的爱意在悄然滋长。只是自从走出帐篷起，她就一直觉得有人在暗中窥视，所以没能享受眼下的美好时刻。最终她的猜想得到了证实：她转身时，看到有个瘦高的黑发女子站在被月光映亮的溪边望着自己。在短暂对视后女人的身影却突然消失，有如烟云一般倏忽不见。一切都在瞬息间发生，因此她一时间也没法说服自己这并非幻觉。但不管自己所见真实与否，她在天亮后都该和安娜提起这件事；她已暗暗发誓决不出于任何理由对安娜有所隐瞒，而她到目前为止都没有打破誓言。


	5. 冻月亮(3)

安娜醒来后隐约感觉有人在睡时亲了她一口，而占自己便宜的家伙显然就是艾莎。那一吻冰凉温柔，教人难以忘怀，以至于在整夜昏睡后，它激起的悸动非但没有平息，反倒不断发酵。当这种轻浮的罪恶快感找不到出口，便只能徘徊在肌肤下、蔓生在血管里；最终随血液流经全身，又在一呼一吸间逸散，只有余韵残留。她还是不愿爬出被子，一心想放任迷醉在黑暗中闷烧，那比火焰更能让自己燥热难当；但再次看到艾莎的诱惑同样无法抵挡。她在晨光里捕捉到白蓝交织的倩影，便口齿含混地说道：  
“早上好，艾莎。”  
艾莎的手指穿过蓬松乱发，轻触她的下巴。如此亲昵的动作却让安娜突然清醒了过来：她看到艾莎已经穿好了行装：艾莎身上任何不对劲的征兆，她都能察觉得到。  
“发生什么了吗？”  
她抚摸着艾莎的脸颊，关切地问道。  
艾莎垂下眉头，似乎没想好该怎样作答。不过安娜并不急于听到答案，只是用自己的目光暗暗鼓励她。  
“我…我做了个噩梦。在梦里我回到了阿伦戴尔，但是周围的一切都变得遥远而陌生，仿佛被蒙了层层面纱。更糟的是，所有人都无法看到或听到我；我心中仍存有一丝幻想，认为你一定会是例外。但当我就站在你的面前，呼唤你、触碰你时，你却仍然无法感受到我的存在。那时我有了一个可怕的念头：我其实早已死去，而留在世上的不过是魂魄罢了。”  
安娜突然捏了一下艾莎的鼻头，她的触碰一如往常具备电击般的奇妙功效，总能让艾莎微微颤抖，甚至连鼻翼旁的雀斑都会变得立体不少。  
“别担心，梦大都不会伤人，而我也不会允许它这么做的。你看，我刚刚已经证实过了：自我指尖传来的触感和我呼吸的空气，饮下的水，天边的太阳一样真切——”她突然凑到艾莎耳畔，絮语般轻柔说道：  
“也和你昨夜留下的吻一样真切。”  
她满意地看着艾莎的脸被羞怯染得更红：自己的话似乎确实起了不错的慰藉效果。但她还有别的疑惑。  
“我还知道你在夜里经历过别的的事情。”  
“我无法确定自己是不是产生了幻觉，或者是被月光迷乱了视线。她就这么消失在我眼前——”艾莎的音调越来越低微、细弱，本就不能置信的记忆如今更显模糊。她不能肯定自己所目睹的诡异事件究竟是确实发生过，还是又一场太过真切的迷梦。但安娜紧紧攥住她的手，说道：  
“你一直都能看到、听到常人所无法感知、甚至无法理解之事，而我们都清楚这绝对不是敏感过度。艾莎，告诉我，你究竟看到了什么？”  
于是艾莎向她叙说自己是如何在梦醒后走出帐篷散步，如何看到那个在月光中伫立、紧盯着她的黑发女人，以及那女人是如何消失不见，身后只余微不可闻的陌生魔法气息的。她没有说出口的是自女人消失以后、日出之前，她都半步不离地守候在帐篷外不曾合眼，以防神秘来客另有所图。在无人之境俯身躬耕是件好事，但若拿出来炫耀，意味就有所不同了。  
在听完艾莎的见闻后，安娜挑了挑眉毛，说道：  
“我们最好把这件事告诉塞西莉亚。”  
艾莎松开了安娜的手指，咬着嘴唇，显得有些迟疑。  
“我承诺过会确保她的安全，不需要让她为此徒增烦恼。”  
“既然她已经打定主意要和我们一起行动，就该让她知道自己可能会面对什么。你太辛苦了，艾莎；别人总得照顾自己，而非永远由你代劳。”安娜不打算为这个话题留下任何讨论余地。至于什么时候安娜成了那个惯于做出决定的人，这问题的答案就连她自己也不知道。  
塞西莉亚的脚踝已经不再会隐隐作痛，因此三人在早餐后便继续赶路。安娜本打算在抵达下一座村落前就和她讲起艾莎的发现，但塞西莉亚作为吟游诗人，必须承受一种最恶毒的诅咒：惯于表达，却不善聆听，因此时常囿于自设的牢笼。只有学会沉默，才能在职业道路上更进一步。而塞西莉亚还处在前一种阶段。她不知疲倦地和这对姐妹谈话，交谈主题也从身世和演出经历发散到各国间的风俗差异，甚至还拿出了几首诗作请求品评。而在被安娜打断前，她则谈论着那个和她立下赌约的讨厌鬼，费加罗。很难想象一个仪表堂堂、被认为是前途无量的年轻人会专以贬低和嘲弄他人为乐，可费加罗正是如此。据塞西莉亚所说，每当她争取到某份为富家婚礼奏乐的优渥工作，费加罗便要不合时宜地出现在主人面前，用他无与伦比的乐技和风度说服主人让自己加入。于是演出结束时，所有的掌声和大半赏钱就都送给了费加罗，而塞西莉亚只能眼看着他和那些喝醉了的宾客打趣，咬牙切齿地试图说服自己眼下的情形并非全由技不如人导致。也正是此前经受的挫败作祟，她才毫不犹豫地应下了费加罗的挑战；直到踏上旅途，她才逐渐发现好胜心理并不能帮她成为赢家。  
一谈起费加罗，塞西莉亚就越发滔滔不绝起来，似乎她和费加罗之间有无穷多的纠葛亟待理清。但安娜必须得打断塞西莉亚的唠叨，因为那座村子的灰褐色轮廓近在眼前；等到了有人烟的地方，她打算说的话就不是那么容易开口了。  
“很抱歉破坏了你的兴致，塞西莉亚。但我有些事情必须得告诉你。”  
尽管表达欲没有得到充分满足，塞西莉亚却没有半点忿忿不平，走路时依然一蹦一跳，显得愉快依旧。只是由于衣服太厚重的缘故，她的动作有些笨拙。  
“让我这么说吧——”安娜的目光在艾莎和塞西莉亚的脸上游移不定。“艾莎能洞察一些平常人无法感受到的事物。昨天夜里她因噩梦而惊醒，走出帐篷想要散心时却发现有个瘦弱、高挑的黑发女人正在盯着她，但那女人转眼间便消失不见了。”  
塞西莉亚的脸上露出了一种若有所思般的庄重神情，这对她而言倒实在是件稀罕事。不过，她接下来的发言却几乎让安娜哑然失笑：  
“所以说艾莎是个灵媒，而她发现有个鬼魂已经缠上了我们。我在阿尔道夫曾和一位灵媒短暂地打过交道，不过和一位身怀这般奇术的漂亮姑娘同游肯定会是更美妙的经历。”她见安娜眼含笑意，以为自己受了赞许，便继续说道：  
“多亏了你们，现在我终于觉得自己有机会胜过费加罗了。”  
安娜和艾莎想言及未知的威胁，但塞西莉亚满心只想着创作和赌约，因为温室里当然长不出荆棘。不过，乐观主义是排解乏味的良药；塞西莉亚虽然饶舌，也因此成了个不错的旅伴。  
但在进入村子后，就连塞西莉亚都很难快活起来了。无论她们是走在弯弯曲曲、坑洼遍地的土路上，还是踏足于千篇一律的低矮农舍间，都有人躲在树后街角，用一种耐人寻味的眼光打量着这些外来者。年轻人的脸上大抵是恐惧和担忧，而垂老者则显得淡漠，就像牧场里只关心草料的绵羊。这倒不意味着整座村庄已完全被不安笼罩：虽然村上的锯木厂已经停工，不过磨坊还在运作；亦有村民趁着农歇修补围墙，院落中偶尔会传来犬吠、鸡鸣。村民们只是惊诧于有人还敢穿越森林——曾经这可算不上什么鲁莽行为，但近些日子来，行经此地倒确实是在拿生命开玩笑。虽然失踪传闻已广为散播，沿林中道路前往北方的旅客和商人却丝毫未见减少。虽然他们中的大多数都能再次活着看到没有林木遮挡的太阳和星空，也有些不那么好运的人自此无声无息地消失在了森林中，就像被朝阳蒸融的薄露，只剩下倾覆的马车无言诉说着主人的厄运。  
现在村民们却听说这三个纤弱的年轻女子不仅要深入森林，还试图探寻这一连串失踪事件背后的究竟，怎能不教他们大惊失色。他们当然希望有人能解开谜团，因为现在已经没人敢进林伐木，木材生意自是无法继续——但坐视别人为此送命就是另一回事了。在多番劝说无效后，村民们便凑到她们身旁，七嘴八舌地议论起本地妇人用来让小儿止啼的诡异故事，以期吓阻她们放弃冒险。有人说林中有怪物出没，也有人声称这是森林本身对他们滥伐树木的报复，不过被谈及最多的还是那座与世隔绝的古堡。而无论这些故事多么荒唐，艾莎都细细聆听，一一记下，似乎永远也不会听腻。可惜这些只言片语对还原真相没有太大助益，其细节多有缺失，甚至没法从中摸索出古堡的形貌和位置。于是在收集了足够多的信息后，艾莎便谢绝了村民留宿的好意，继续向森林行去。  
她们渐行渐远，林木也由稀疏转为浓密，天日逐渐被参天笔直的杉树和松树遮蔽。一条宽阔整齐的道路劈开林中阴影，向无穷远的地平线延展；而在道路两侧，时不时会现出一片树木被砍伐殆尽后留下的光秃区域，残存的树桩布满刀刻斧凿的痕迹。新雪抚平了路面上的蹄印和车辙，就算真有人近日在林中遇害，其踪影恐怕也极难寻觅。长久以来，森林目睹了无数旅人追逐利益或使命匆匆穿行其中，失踪者在雪地上血溅三尺的惨剧也尽收眼底，但它们只是沉默。人类钟情喧嚣，而寂静是林木才能领会的诗篇。  
似乎为被这种景象所感，塞西莉亚不自觉地吟起了一首小诗：  
“  
雾返星落密林  
而长风与雪共止  
徒留盘曲树木，虬结藤蔓  
枯驻于斯，缄默朽坏的躯壳  
虚境探出手臂招徕  
荒芜报吾以投眸  
”  
唱完，塞西莉亚撇撇嘴，自嘲似地笑着说道：  
“这诗真是糟透了，对吧？”  
“你太谦虚了，塞西莉亚。我不能自称是鉴赏诗歌的行家里手，但我想，把这首诗作收录到某本待出版的诗集里的是不为过的。”艾莎边拖着雪橇边说道，她的语调总是像水晶一样澄澈透明，掺不了一丝虚伪逢迎。  
“谢谢你，艾莎。在你之前只有费加罗称赞过这诗，不过我想他只是为了羞辱我罢了——”还没等她把话说完，后背上就挨了一记雪球。而始作俑者，安娜，正趴在雪橇上大笑。  
塞西莉亚并不介意开始一场雪球大战，而她身旁正有一簇隆起的雪堆，平白无故地出现在路基上，似乎是专门为她准备的。正当她兴致勃勃地准备搓出个雪球还击安娜时，却摸到了某样粘腻而表面凹凸的物体，触感如同皮毛。她慌忙把手抽出雪堆，发现上面沾满了凝固的血液。  
她尖叫失声。树梢有寒鸦被惊起，飞向阴沉天幕。


	6. 冻月亮(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一根节杖或剑，一项法冠或头饰  
> 香油洒落成环将其围绕  
> 唇舌僵硬  
> 死者的姓名没入火中  
> 无言者的面貌隐于影后

艾莎和安娜花了不少心思，用尽了从言语安慰到肢体接触等她们所知的一切手段才终于让塞西莉亚平静下来，但还是没法阻止她一遍又一遍用雪擦拭自己的手掌，徒劳地试图把血迹洗掉。可以看出，全因羞耻心束缚，她才没有当众呕吐。艾莎和安娜把雪堆清理干净，暴露出冰雪掩盖下的尸首：一具因脖颈中箭而亡的黑马。它的尸体已经冻僵了，鲜血凝结在鬃毛上，浑浊的黑眼睛直勾勾地盯住天空。幸好塞西莉亚刚才不是与某个死人亲密接触，否则她一定会接连做上一周的噩梦。  
除了这具像枯树一样横卧在路旁的死马外，她们实在无法在附近找到其他线索。没有散落在地的货物或钱币作为判别受害者大致身份的依据，也没有血迹之类能透露出骑手命运的讯息。行凶者有意无意地让大雪成为了帮他掩盖行迹的同谋，以结果论，他做得很好。这样的天气足以让最老练的追踪者都一筹莫展，更何况凶手要对付的只是几个小姑娘——只是，其中一位凑巧精通魔法。  
“塞西莉亚，接下来要有一些不太平常的事情发生。但请相信我，你会安全无恙。”  
听到艾莎的话，塞西莉亚便瞪大了眼睛，生怕错过了每一个细枝末节。她的脸色发绿，表情痛苦得如同刚喝下一大碗未稀释的胆汁，但出口的话还是一如既往地能惹人哄笑：  
“所以你是要对这匹马使用通灵术了吗？之前我见过的那位灵媒只会假装鬼魂附体，靠一惊一乍式的过火表演让那些白痴信服。不过你肯定会点真正的神秘技艺，我是说——”她说最后一个词的时候刻意压低了音量，仿佛旁边真的有第三位听众那样。“——黑魔法。就像书中所说的：  
‘一根节杖或剑，一项法冠或头饰  
香油洒落成环将其围绕  
唇舌僵硬  
死者的姓名没入火中  
无言者的面貌隐于影后  
’”  
见艾莎似乎对这段内容不祥的仪式指南极为陌生，她露出困惑的神色，抓着自己的头发嘟囔着说：  
“难道你不曾读过那些神秘学著作吗？《众王之钥》，不、不。《虚里丝镜子》呢？一本也没有？”  
安娜捂住嘴巴，因强忍笑意而无法出声。艾莎一时间也不知道该怎么向这个耽于幻想的可怜姑娘解释，只好简略描述道：  
“其实并不需要那么复杂。水自有记忆，而我要做的只是倾听和解读。”她像舞者挥动飘带那样轻巧优雅地旋转起自己的手腕，碎钻般细小但闪耀的冰晶融化在蓝色光晕中，自她的指尖流泻而出。风雪受到过往片断的牵引，先是凝成霜雾；当霜雾散去，雪地上便多了一个冰块刻出的人形。冰雪魔法在塑形上颇具工巧，因此刻出的冰雕不止面部轮廓分明，连织物的纹路都能看得清楚。但这些还不够——受害人的最后一刻被定格在冰晶中，但袭击者却了然无踪。不过至少从受害人左胸让人触目惊心的恐怖伤口可以看出，他死于暴力，并非魔法。  
就此，线索全然断绝。或许传说不无道理，吸血鬼身后没有影子，无法跨越流水，能骗过魔法也不足为怪——但艾莎知道，这些怪物不过是塞西莉亚才会深信不疑的狂想产物，这一切总该有个合理的解释，只是自己还没有找到。  
稀薄的日光透过枝杈，在云杉的土色主干上投射出条纹状的阴影，当风扇动叶片，阴影便战栗颤抖。因此林中若出现阴影游移的景象，往往不是因为什么超自然力量。起初，艾莎看到层层叠叠的林木后那团浓淡不定的暗影时也是这么想的。某种原理不明的光学现象，就像海市蜃楼那样触不可及，是只能令愚人当真的幻术——但当暗影在一呼一吸间逼近，最终伸出手脚和头颅时，她就再也无法继续抱着这样的念头了。那个黑衣女人又一次在她面前现身，越过被树木斩碎如缕的阳光与她相对而望。但安娜和塞西莉亚却对魅影视同不见，充耳不闻，依然在冰雕和马尸旁苦思冥想。  
昨夜相见时，黑衣女人被艾莎的目光碰触后便消融在月色之中，如今她立于本该烧尽一切亡魂的白日下却不再退缩，而是向自己来时的方向俯身拱手，似在发出邀约。随后她转身离去，艾莎便亦步亦趋。与其说魅影是在行走，倒不如说是在漂浮，而艾莎拼尽全力也无法追上她。但艾莎与黑衣女人间的距离几乎恒定不变：她踉跄跌倒，黑衣女人便驻足等待；她步履不停，黑衣女人亦疾行掠过林间。她想到了一个无比粗俗的譬喻，对于王家的女孩而言，如此自比是极失体统的；但有那么一瞬间，她确实觉得自己是头被绑在磨盘上的驴子，而魅影就是那根近在咫尺，却永远也吃不到的胡萝卜。  
最终，她追逐魅影的旅程走到了尽头。在此地，高耸如云的针叶树排布成一道围墙，缝隙里填满了灌木。黑衣女人毫无阻碍地径直穿过了树篱，最后一次消失在了艾莎眼前。艾莎想到，可能这只是那她的另一场游戏：每当看到生者为缥缈希望而竭尽全力时，她便要在一旁放声大笑。因为她知道希望燃尽后的余灰便是绝望，而她正是靠吞噬绝望维生。  
在彻底放弃之前，艾莎还是打算再做一次尝试。她在掌中结出冰刀，在树木间胡乱挥砍着，努力让自己表现得像个迷路的伐木工学徒。最终她在灌木丛中清理出了足供一人通行的开口，而这道植被障壁试图隐藏的东西也在她面前展露无遗。树篱后是一条铺了石子的步道，因被积雪模糊了边界而有些影影绰绰，但人工开凿的痕迹是再明显不过的了。随小路延伸，两旁林木未经砍伐就自行退缩到一旁，让出一片白雪皑皑的空地，而此前她耳闻过的那座古堡就这么黑黢黢地拔地而起。不，不是什么阴森破落的古堡，而是一座维护得当的小庄园，由青砖黑瓦堆砌而成；外墙曲线细碎玲珑，屋檐上栖息着一只石制的滴水嘴兽，门扉两侧是栽了玫瑰的花圃。花朵在荆棘间迎着凛风盛放，因既非生、亦非死而永世不会凋落。长开不败的玫瑰是对自然规律的扭曲，油然生出诡异魅力。艾莎想，她该折下一枝送给安娜。但红色才能代表爱意，而花圃中的玫瑰皆洁白胜雪。于是她把指肚按在荆棘上，让鲜血滴落，直到花瓣被猩红染透。可她只闻到血腥，而嗅不出花香；花瓣的触感也远非娇嫩，而是像写了经文的羊皮纸一样生涩。但她还是将这朵寒冬里最后的红玫瑰小心翼翼地捧在掌中，把它别在安娜的发辫间。后者把雪橇留在原地，紧跟艾莎一路奔跑而来，如今气喘吁吁。她正要嗔怪艾莎的不辞而别时就收到了这件礼物，气闷之情便立刻散尽了。  
“我又看到了那个黑衣女人，而我正是追赶她才找到了这里。”艾莎不敢直视妹妹的眼睛，只得把目光转向那座房屋。  
“虽然我没看到什么鬼影，但我想我的判断肯定没错。艾莎，你和安娜对我一直很好，所以千万别告诉我你为了换取这种力量究竟付出了多少代价。想到你这样漂亮的姑娘却和魔鬼签订了契约，我的心都要碎了。”塞西莉亚自顾自地絮叨着她那一套荒诞不经的理论走到房门前，却迟迟没有动作。  
“真希望我现在就能推门而入。里面肯定正在进行着什么渎神之举，我已经等不及一探究竟了。”  
“我们需要一个能让主人邀请我们进入的好理由。”安娜提醒道。但那外框包了金属的大门紧闭着，玻璃后没有灯光，似乎迫不及待地要把每个来客都拒于千里之外。  
“我倒是有个主意。”艾莎高举手臂，一束蓝光自她依然滴血的拇指射向天空，随后像烟花那样绽放。冰蓝色、波纹状的光晕不断扩展、变淡，直至消逝，而苍穹也被积雨云笼罩；鹅毛大雪翩翩而降，片刻便覆满了艾莎裸露的肩头。但只有这片林间空地有降雪，森林上方依然是一派晴空。  
“所以我们是被大雪所阻的旅人，恐怕也只有最铁石心肠的庄园主才忍心拒绝我们躲避暴风雪的请求。”塞西莉亚又兴致勃勃地补充道：“你可真是个天才。”  
然后她把手搭在黄铜打造的门环上，重重叩击大门。一下，两下，三下——  
无人应声，但房屋顶层窗户后突然闪过一丝微弱的灯火，遥远得像宇宙尽头的星光。


	7. 冻月亮(5)

在眼前数目如此之多、形态大小各异的钥匙中，有没有哪一把刚好与艾莎心房的形状吻合？  
安娜望着自己手中串在镀银铁环上的无数把钥匙，如是想到。  
适才她们推开房门时未受阻拦，就像孩子用手掌掀翻一座草草堆就的沙子城堡那样简单轻松。屋中似乎空无一人，而这串钥匙就挂在门廊墙上一个极显眼的位置，任来客取用。但艾莎和塞西莉亚对这道通往一切秘密的桥梁都没展露出太大兴趣。塞西莉亚被一楼小书房里那些有着暗色皮质封面的厚重典籍吸引，那些充满不祥意味的标题，安娜一看到便要牙齿发颤。那些书记载了比起山野村夫间的离奇传说更让人畏惧的东西——仪式、咒文、祈祷，而这些知识的潜在用途让她不寒而栗。当然，书里描述了她闻所未闻的巫术，但那是和艾莎的魔法迥异、不可能出于同源的东西。艾莎从来不需要刻意规划、思虑才能施展法术，魔法本就与她同为一体，只是常常遭到压抑，就像盘旋心中无处倾吐的思念、卡在喉咙里支离破碎的诗句；当她愿意暂时松懈、听凭这些情绪自然流露，就织成了魔法。换而言之，艾莎钟情于文字，但她的魔法不依托于之。  
而换一种角度想，魔法是她的天性。她珍视自己的天赋，但为了不让她所爱的人陷入山火爆发般的灾难，她必须选择克制和压抑，只在合适的时候释放力量。当她自愿忤逆自己的本能，便卷入了一场永远也不会取胜的战斗当中，至死方休。  
无论如何，艾莎的魔法产物永远都是那么绚烂。但这些书里记载的魔法，似乎只关心一对截然相反的词语：生命和死亡；而两者都伴随着决堤泪水，不容半点优雅华美栖居。看到塞西莉亚对此产生了莫大兴趣，她此前那些关于“通灵”的言论也就不显得可笑，反而让安娜不安起来。  
而艾莎的状态则更令她忧虑。自从进入房子里，艾莎就像失魂落魄一样恍惚。她很少主动说话，大多时候都只是专注地盯着刻在吊灯上的金属花纹、烛台燃起的静止火焰。所有家具的样式都很古老，尽管因精心打理而不显得破旧，但还是能让人略微瞥见它曾度过的光阴。精巧而无意义的装饰品细节似乎成了音符，共同编织出某首调子凄婉的乐曲，带着艾莎的思绪飘荡到了更久远的年代，而非身处此地。但当安娜问起艾莎究竟被什么所困扰，得到的只是躲躲闪闪的眼神和一句含义不明的话语：  
“我一来到这里，就感觉像是立于浮冰上，有一个溺水者就在我面前那深不见底却清澈透明的冰海中无止尽地下沉。她不会因窒息而死，但也不能浮到水面，只是坠落、坠落，在海水的怀抱中坠落，最终被埋葬在深蓝色的陵墓中。她的挣扎、呼喊和求生的渴望我都看见眼里，可我却无能为力。”  
艾莎的声音几近哽咽。安娜想到，她一定是看到了某些自己无法捕捉到的过往片段。陌生人的回忆残片刺入她的眼眸，令她流泪。而自己唯一能做的就是拿着这串钥匙，探寻这幢黑色建筑那冷漠克制的外表下究竟隐藏着什么秘密。她的发现一定能驱离正在煎熬着艾莎的愁绪，至少她愿意这么相信。  
安娜把一柄生了锈的小钥匙送进走廊末端那扇门的锁孔，在一阵费力的旋转过后，铁门应声而开，门后有灰尘和霉菌的腐朽气息，闻起来像地下墓穴。但这间屋子本该是厨房才对——她看到干燥的鼠尾草和蒜串搭在储物柜顶，墙角处是一筐筐表皮皱皱巴巴的青苹果，外表虽然不太新鲜，但都没有腐烂痕迹。除此之外，还有几只橡木酒桶和数罐蜂蜜。可惜，这些食物完全没有散发出它们理应具备的香气，就仿佛只能远观却不能食用的舞台道具。安娜鼓起勇气，拾起一只果子轻轻咬下。想象中，齿间会传来或清脆或柔韧的触感，有甘甜微酸的果汁流过味蕾；而实际上，安娜只觉得自己吃进了一块树皮：不仅干瘪无味，甚至稍加咀嚼后就变成了足以割破舌头的纤维状渣滓。就算她真的哪天被逼无奈咽下一团棉花，体验也不会比这更糟了。她又掀开盖住一罐蜂蜜的陶土圆碟，失望地发现黄澄澄的甜腻琼浆已经凝固成了晶体，状若砂砾——有了苹果的前车之鉴，安娜丝毫不怀疑它会像真正的砂砾那样划伤自己的喉咙，因此也就不打算再作尝试。棱角尖锐如刀锋的红薯、肉质粘腻似松脂的烤鸡、硬得像石头那样的山羊奶酪球，厨房里的其他食物也都概莫能外：它们外表完好，但内里早已变质；曾经诱人的食物为了换取不朽的存在，转变成了某种惹人厌恶的东西。炉中燃烧的火苗虽然仍在发光，但早已不再跳动，而是冰冷又无生气地静止于早已熄灭的木柴上，状若染病的珊瑚或海藻。  
和颓败怪异的烹饪区不同，厨房里摆放餐具的部分呈现出一种迥然不同的美丽景致。在三层镶墙板上，被擦洗过无数次、犹如抛光过的刀叉和盘子层层叠叠地整齐排布，每一套餐具都由从东海岸进口的上好织锦包裹。织锦不仅起到了防尘的功用，本身亦是艺术品；长宽不过寸许的面料上用刺绣细细描摹出各种各样的故事：北海的浮冰间，利维坦撕裂远洋舰队的故事；瑟瑞卡尼亚荒漠里，黄沙吞没绿洲的故事；圣徒为信众涂油的故事；以及亚刃与格得在无名岛屿上拼死相争，闪电和剑光刺透天幕的故事。以橱柜为底板，这些有叙事功用的餐布组合了起来，色彩之和谐不亚于教堂穹顶的壁画；某个人一定是怀着格外精巧的心思，不厌其烦地试过了各种各样的结构，才终于得到了这样一种最具美感的餐具摆放方式。哪怕只将最边缘的两块布料调换位置，都会把原本的尽善尽美毁于一旦。  
这间屋子的主人一定极其乏味，因为他如果不是无聊到了极点，绝不会把自己的精力倾注在这副无人知晓、无人品评的作品中。他在此付出的一切心血不是为了财富、名望或是满足感，仅仅是为了排解自己无处安放的寂寞。就像宇宙里的天体要围绕银河中心旋转一样，人也必须为自己找到一个思想的支点，否则所有激情都将在缺乏目标的漫行中冷却、烧尽。而他也一定是个顽强的人。在挣脱不开的孤绝中，大多数人在历经足够长的时间后便会被失望和空虚噬咬得发疯——但他却找到了必须清醒下去的理由，即使失去理智之后会过得轻松很多。  
看着这些织锦，安娜便联想到艾莎藏在阁楼箱子里的手套，那些手套在木箱里错落叠放，花纹交织让人赏心悦目。在那些无爱可诉的日日夜夜，她单薄的胸膛里究竟是充盈着多么磅礴的勇气，才能以柔情对待拘禁自己天赋的枷锁、将腕间镣铐变成艺术品？安娜无法想象。但在她心里，艾莎就是那个最勇敢的姑娘：不仅因为她曾赌上性命阻止过一场又一场灾厄，更因为在众人的遗忘、畏惧和敌视中漂流着捱过全部青春年华后，她依然愿意向自己敞开怀抱。尽管她还没能学会用同样的热情回应自己的渴望，而她又时常被别的念头牵绊而显得心不在焉，但安娜有余生那么漫长的时间去陪她一同领悟。


	8. 冻月亮(6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是说谎的味道。

厨房里已经再没有值得她留意的东西了。安娜转身离去，打开了另一扇房门。仅从气味而言，这间音乐室可比厨房让人舒服多了。与潮湿酸臭相比，纯净无味也称得上是芬芳扑鼻了。安娜欣慰地发现，寂寞的屋主除了摆弄餐具之外还找到了些别的乐子。哨笛、手摇琴、曼陀铃，吟游诗人所能运用的一切演奏工具在此都能找到；除了那架羽管键琴，这种在她出生前才终于流行起来的时髦玩意委实不适合携行演奏，而它似乎却是主人最钟爱的乐器，木板印出的乐谱正摆在琴壳上。可以看出木架上摆放的乐谱既有手写在羊皮纸上的作品——字体细小娟秀，想必是女子所作；也有印刷器械的产物。如果安娜具备音乐素养，便能看出那些手写乐谱上的音符写法早在两百年前就过了时，现今已无人沿用。可惜她对乐理和技巧皆一窍不通，因此她只能胡乱地按动键盘。琴键像海浪一样波澜起伏，发出的却尽是毫无章法的低沉乐音。这阵响动惹恼了塞西莉亚，她暂时放下了手头那些异教读本，一路小跑只为了让安娜停止对音乐的亵渎。  
“快停下——要是有位严厉点的教师在这，绝对会把你那娇嫩的手指给敲烂的。”听到这话，安娜不好意思地笑了起来。客人未经允许使用乐器当然不是什么得体的举动，何况对她而言，弹奏大键琴和拿刀叉刮瓷盘没什么区别，都只是制造噪音罢了。她本以为塞西莉亚会不吝于向自己这样的门外汉展示黑白琴键间的奥妙，但此刻塞西莉亚的注意力全然被那些她理解不了的谱线和音节给吸引走了。  
“安娜，你根本想象不到你发现的究竟什么。这些乐谱的历史都可以追溯到十几位皇帝之前了——我从没听说过这些曲子…它要么是失传曲目的摹本，要么根本就是原创的。”即使在说话时，塞西莉亚也紧紧盯着乐谱，琥珀色眼睛里流露出一种近乎狂热的神情；就像即将焦渴而死的旅人吮吸泉水那样，她也要把每一个音符吞噬殆尽。这种神情这是安娜此前所从不曾见过的。  
“要想联通生死，只有门框和走廊是不够的，我还需要钥匙…有人在书里画了音符作批注，也许在这些谱线后就是那把钥匙…”塞西莉亚小声重复着她刚才的发现。安娜曾在世界中央的干燥城镇里见过一个疯子，他预言末日时的那种疯狂和笃定到现在都深深刻在安娜脑海里。而塞西莉亚呓语时的语调听上去和那位占卜家如出一辙，让安娜不寒而栗。也许塞西莉亚只是读了太多不该读的书，又不具备那种防止自己堕入偏执的判断力；也许她只是开了个不合时宜的玩笑。但安娜还是蹑手蹑脚地从音乐室离去，走时只是把房门虚掩。她试图说服自己，自己并不是有意抛下朋友，只是想让她一个人冷静冷静——不，不能再这么伪装下去了。  
她害怕塞西莉亚。  
她努力把注意力完全集中在走路这件简单的事情上。先迈左脚、后迈右脚，躯干挺直，身体随之步步前移；不得不说，这一方法非常奏效。有好一阵，她都没再被塞西莉亚的异常言行困扰，直到耳边传来一阵音调险恶的曼陀铃协奏曲；但那时她已经进入了一间未上锁的画室，虽然被一群死人环视的感觉着实不大美妙，不过在画中众人的瞩目下，她又有了和那妖异音乐对抗的决心与毅力。何况，她是来寻找能揭示屋主身份的线索的。如果画像位置越靠下意味着历史越短，那么其中传达出的意味就很耐人琢磨了。最顶端的一排画像描绘的都是些面容宽阔坚毅的地主和武士，背景也都以自然风光为主；而不知何时起，这种怡然自得的人物形象变得难得一见起来。仿佛基因突变似的，这家人原本高大健硕的体格在代代遗传后变得卷曲、皱缩，而画中人原本大都开朗快活的眼神也转为浑浊，如同虹膜上升起了一层大雾。他们身边景致不再是丰收时的田野或是溪流旁的绿地，而是被一排又一排投出高大阴影的书架所取代。她每看过一幅画像，不安便像自窗棂侵入的月色那样丝丝渗入心绪；当她终于得以一瞥墙壁底端的画作，连呼吸都遭到冻结：画中是一位高大、四肢纤长的黑衣女人，因饱受疾病折磨而形销骨立；若结合她细长的身材一同审视，可说让人畏惧。她的面容被褐色面纱遮挡，暴露在外的下颌呈现出一种病态的纸样苍白。透过织物，安娜依稀能瞥见一对漆黑如夜的眸子，过浓的眼影被泪痕弄花。在她之后只有一幅空白画框，自此，这个古老家族的血脉彻底断绝。  
艾莎所见到的黑衣女人并非什么擅用魔法的避世者，而是货真价实的鬼魂——安娜无法言明，到底是这世上真有亡灵存在的事实相对难以接受，还是她们乃是被死者指引才来到这里更值得感到恐慌。但这不是油画所传达出唯一让人不安的讯息。高处的画作里，模特们那因安逸生活而肥胖松弛的中指上都嵌着一枚铸银打造的指环，镶有黑曜石。起初宝石表面光洁完满，全无瑕疵；但随时间推移，逐渐生出肉眼可见的裂纹。画中人的指节由丰满转向消瘦，而戒指上黑曜石的损毁程度也不断加深。最终，那枚宝石和承载它的指环一同失踪了。最后一位持有戒指的人坐在一株新栽的桃树下，表情安宁和乐；而他那弄丢了传家宝的儿子被比他本人还高的书山环绕着，眼窝深陷，嘴唇发青、皲裂。安娜越是仔细端详这枚可能有妙用的指环，越是觉得它的样子无比熟悉。正当她在记忆里反复搜寻之时，有人轻拍她的肩膀，耳语道：  
“安娜。”  
安娜极不情愿地扭过头望向塞西莉亚，脖子比关节炎患者还要僵硬。这下，她的畏惧可就被塞西莉亚尽收眼中了。静止的鬼火映亮了塞西莉亚高举烛台的右手，而一颗几近碎裂的黑曜石正在银环上闪着清冷的寒芒。安娜不由得后退了几步，避开烛台投射出的假光，说道：  
“塞西莉亚——你的戒指…”  
塞西莉亚把烛台放到地上，用羔羊皮手套抚弄着戒指，动作温柔得像慈母爱抚最年幼的稚子。  
“这是我那早逝的母亲传给我的。费加罗和你一样，也很中意这件饰品，每次见到它都要仔细欣赏一番；不过既然它有特殊的意味，我实在没法轻易把它作为赠礼送人，希望你能原谅我，安娜。”  
她的目光在画像间逡巡，装出一副漫不经心的口吻，说道：  
“我刚刚在地下室入口听到了艾莎的声音，她好像又有了些新发现，或许我们该过去看看。”  
虽然她已经开始担心为艾莎的去向而感到担心，但对于塞西莉亚的说法，安娜可是一点也不相信；不过去地下一探究竟似乎也无妨。此刻她对塞西莉亚意图的好奇心完全战胜了惯常的谨慎，当人变得轻率失矩，灾难便接踵发生。她手持烛台走到地窖门口，冰冷潮湿、因生有青苔而湿滑的石阶在她面前渐次展开。还没等她踏出第一步，她的后背就被塞西莉亚的皮靴重重踢了一脚。她立刻失去平衡，连滚带爬地摔到楼梯下，幸而衣物厚实，因此没有受伤。一阵弹簧齿轮刮擦的声音后，门闸随即沉重落下。  
“对不起，安娜。为了你们的安危，我要做的事情不能被你和艾莎看到。请你相信我，我对你们并无恶意，暂时把你紧闭在此也是不得已而为之。”  
这次塞西莉亚话语间的愧意倒情真意切，似乎确实不是伪装出来的。安娜略带苦涩地想到，自己真不该把钥匙落在琴凳上。但无论她如何自责都为时已晚，现在，不知所踪的艾莎就是她唯一的希望了。


End file.
